Resident Lunatic
by LetsSingtheDoomSong
Summary: Sequel to RP. 3 years have come & gone. Things have seemed to calm down: Wesker is gone. But Dymond's death still hangs over them & with a new menace appearing, will our heroes hang on to sanity? Or become lunatics?
1. Preview

Dymond: This is the preview to Resident Lunatic!

Damon: Woot!

Wolfie: Bring it!

Dymond: Snakes on a plane! If you can get that reference, Damon or Wolfie, you will be added into the sequel!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Da squiggles are back & they have turned into Squiggle Leech!)

"Get down!" Maggie shouted tackling Carlos out of the way of a woman motorcyclist wearing a dark helmet. The chain the motorcyclist was going to hit Carlos with wrapped around Maggie's ankle & dragged her down the road.

Leon quickly shot the wheel of the bike with his pistol. The bike shook & swerved but it didn't seem to faze the biker. She stood on the seat & did a back flip off the bike. The bike crashed to the pavement while Maggie rolled to a stop. The biker walked up to Maggie & yanked her off the ground by her hair, putting a knife to her throat.

Chris, Billy, Leon, Sheva & Carlos stepped toward the biker in a small attempt to get closer & grab Maggie. That was when Dani came from the shadows, grabbed Maggie & kneed the biker in the stomach. "Who are you?" She demanded while Billy took his wife back & examined the road burn she had on her back.

The biker said nothing, but charged with the intent to kill. Dani ducked from the knife & delivered a kick toward her stomach. Her foot was caught & twisted around skillfully by the mysterious woman so that Dani was on her stomach. Sheva slammed a fist into the biker's chest, knocking her back.

Leon attempted to shoot her again, but his gun was swiped, broken & a palm smashed against his forehead, slamming him into the ground. She seemed to balance on that hand as she kicked Chris & Carlos in the chests. Sheva slid up & gave the woman an uppercut, knocking the helmet off.

Shoulder length brown hair fell from the missing helmet & blue eyes shined dangerously at Sheva. "Wha-" Dani gasped, but the woman gave a leap & vanished on the roof tops.

Chris helped Dani up & noticed her wide eyes. "You okay?"

Dani blinked & looked up at him, then at Maggie & Carlos, then Billy & Sheva. "I…" She paused.


	2. A New Menace

Dymond: PH34R T3H 53QU3L!1

Wolfie: What?

Damon: Fear the sequel!1!

Wolfie: What's with the 1?

Damon: That's just fun to do.

Wolfie: Ah.

Dymond: Let's get this started! And, I'm posting this because I want a virtual cookie & I REALLY can't think of anything for Shinigami no Shinteki. DON'T KILL ME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are back!)

3 years now & yet another flower on the grave of dying roses. A bodiless grave.

Get up, go to work, visit the grave, go home & try to keep up with friends. That was all life seemed to be now.

At least for Jack Krauser it was as he stood over Dymond's grave with another rose in hand. He sighed & threw the flower on the grave as it mixed with the hundred others that were wilting & dying. "Day 1135," He muttered kneeling down & kissing the grave stone. "I miss you..." He stood up again.

He faintly heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned, expecting Maggie or Dani, but all he saw was a woman in a black leather biker outfit with her helmet on. "Hello?" He asked as the woman stopped in front of him. "Do you need-"

"_Target sighted_," he heard a computerized voice say. The woman grabbed his shoulders & kneed him in the stomach. He then noticed how short she was, but strong. She drove her elbow into his shoulder blades, grounding him quickly.

"I've never been okay with hitting a lady…" He mentally added 'except for Ada', "But in this case!" Jack sprang up & tried to punch the woman, but she grabbed his first & wrist. Before he knew it, he was being thrown over her shoulder & smashed through the grave stone of Dymond.

He didn't know why it pissed him off so bad; it was just a stone with her name on it. The woman walked up to him & he took a chance: He got to his knees & launched forward, spearing her down. She groaned silently as Jack held her down. "Who are you?" he growled reaching for her helmet. She quickly kneed him between the legs, making him roll off clutching his family jewels. The woman rolled away & got to her feet in a crouch. "That was a cheap shot…" Jack groaned managing to get to his feet.

The woman again said nothing. Instead, she turned & ran, jumping into the air. Jack couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen someone jump that height since Wesker. "What… The hell just happened?"

~~~~Woot!

Staring at chemicals all day can really mess with a persons' sanity & every now & then, you pray for something stupid to happen. If nothing happens: You do the stupid thing!

And that was what Dani did. A little bit of chloroform & something that could explode with a little bit of heat can really go a long way... When it can make 27 other scientists take dirt naps, it goes a long way. "DANIELLE!" And so can that.

She flinched as her boss bitch came storming up to her. "Yes boss?" She asked almost seeing the flames come out of the top of her boss' head.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Uh... Saved money on my car insurance by switching to Geico?" She answered in hopes that her boss would have a sense of humor. Apparently: He didn't. He was pissed.

"I'LL take her!" Leon cut in, pulling her from the lab. They found themselves walking down the hallway toward the B.S.A.A offices. "That was some explosion. I heard that from the sound proof training room," Leon chuckled as Dani stared on ahead.

"That was nothing compared to what she used to do..." She muttered.

Leon stopped, "Oh yeah, it's been 3 years now, hasn't it? Seems like yesterday we lost her..."

"Yeah. You'd think you'd get used to her being gone by now, but I always expect her to come running out of a room covered in shaving cream head to toe with a pissed off someone behind her. She doesn't even get to see Joseph & Brad get stronger. Hell, Will is now a Head Scientist of the Bioengineering department. That was her job back in Raccoon City," She paused, "Alfred finally stopped cross-dressing-," Alfred ran across the hall wearing a short mini skirt & went through another door with Chris on his tail, red as a beet. "I stand corrected..."

"I got to admit: Alfred seriously looks like a chick with the way he looks. Maybe we _should_ start calling him Alexia," Leon said hearing something that sounded very valuable break & screams of horror which he guessed was from Alexi... Alfred.

"Yeah, I guess. When's Jack getting back?"

"Don't know. It is her grave," Leon answered stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Dani shrugged & nudged open the door to the B.S.A.A offices immediately spotting Rebecca bandaging Beth's arm. Leon followed right behind. "What happened to you?"

"Chris decided it would be his ultimate goal to try & beat Alfred to death with anything in the room. Well, he threw a vase & it missed & hit me in the arm," She explained as Rebecca finished tying the knot.

"There we go!" She smiled & put away the rest of her first aid supplies.

"Thanks, Becky," She shooed the girl away. "So, when's Krauser coming back? Boss man has a mission for him & I can tell that Krauser won't like it with the new recruits arriving today."

Dani smacked her forehead, "Oh man. I can already see it. I guess Rebecca is going to be busy again & guess who's going to hear the complaints. Me!"

There was a loud bang from above them, like a dent in metal was popped out. They looked up & noticed some of the panels of the air vats moving as something moved through them. "Damn rats," Beth aimed a gun up & shot 4 times.

"SONNOVA BITCH!" they heard someone scream as blood came from one of the holes. "YOU SHOT MY FUCKING HAND!" The bullet riddled panel collapsed & out came Alfred holding his bleeding hand with a nice size hole through it. It didn't even graze; nope Beth shot a hole through his fucking hand.

"Whoops..." Beth muttered putting her gun away. "Thought you were a rat. We've been having a problem with those lately & they've been eating our paperwork."

"So you shoot them?"

"Yep. It keeps things entertaining in the office. Paperwork isn't fun you know. The more rats we kill, the more the paperwork magically disappears from your desk," Beth explained.

"Now the question comes up: What were you doing in the air vat?" Leon asked helping Alfred stand up.

He looked over her shoulder & said, "Running from Chris!"

Dani was now confused, "Why?"

He waved her hands around to emphasize his panic, "I was just wearing a skirt & I jokingly walked up behind him & wrapped my arms around him. I thought it was funny & so did everyone else, but he growled & tried to kill me!"

"Damn…" Leon commented giving a low whistle.

"Yeah! And he's still after me! Please! You gotta help me!" He begged dropping to his knees.

"What's going on in here?" They heard a gruff voice ask. Jack was back.

"Daddy!" Alfred whined hugging Jack's arm.

Jack stumbled back, "The hell…? What happened to your hand?"

"Beth accidentally shot it thinking I was a rat in the air vent! Please, dad, you gotta start training me to shoot again!"

The bigger man smacked his forehead & pushed Alfred away from his personal bubbled. Dani finally asked, "Um… Jack? Is there a reason you're covered in bruises & bleeding?"

"Got into a fight with some psycho chick. She just walked up to me, said 'Target sighted.' Then proceeded to attack me," he explained wiping some sweat off his brow.

Dani plucked a small piece of rock off his shirt & looked at it. "She got dirt on your favorite shirt & she's still alive?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately. But it was strange. I had her pinned & asked who she was. She froze, kneed me in the nuts & ran. She could have beaten me," He rubbed the back of his head.

Beth set her hands on her hips & finally said, "Well, you better ponder that while heading over to boss man's office. He's gotta job for you."

Jack sighed & left with Alfred on his tail. "It's really a good thing that Alfred can pull off a girl, or else that'd be REALLY disturbing!" Dani shivered.

"Yeah. At least Barry doesn't cross-dress…" Beth mentioned before horrified looks appeared on all three faces of the people in the B.S.A.A office.

"OH GOD!" "THE GOGGLES! THEY DO NOTHING!" "MUST GAUGE MY EYES OUT!"

Boss Man looked up from his paperwork, "What the hell was that?"


	3. What the hell just happened?

Dymond: -Looks around- Alright, I'm safe for now! No one has attempted to kill me, so I'll continue to push my luck…

Damon: Want us to barricade the doors?

Dymond: That would help!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles cower under the almighty power of Magdalena & her death glares)

Dani bent her pencil back & flicked it across the room & hit William in the back of the head. William stood up straight, turned around & shot a glare at her, "Yes, Dani?"

"Nothing. Just bored. You want to go do something?" She asked leaning back in her seat.

William let out a deep sigh & turned off his microscope. "Fine. We'll collect the others & go out to dinner. It is 6 pm & I'm pretty sure none of us has had a decent meal in a long time."

Dani stood up quickly. "What are you talking about? I have decent meals!"

Again he sighed, "Chocolate & a muffin in the morning do not count as dinner."

She let out a defeated moan & walked out the door to collect more of their group of idiots.

~~~~Woot!

A swift kick to the stomach. Another yelp of pain. "You let him escape! You were ordered to kill anyone I told you. Starting with Jack Krauser! I expected you to come back either coated in HIS blood or in a body bag covered in your own!" The head scientist growled delivering another kick to the young woman's stomach.

She opened her mouth to speak but could not. She nearly forgot that her vocal cords have been bent in a way so she could not speak. "Failure is not an option next time!" The man angrily stomped over to the large computer sitting in the middle of the room. He tapped on a few keys & a picture of another man appeared on the screen.

"Since Jack Krauser is too difficult for you to start with, we'll start with this imbecile. This is Alfred Ashford. Age unknown at this time (A/N: They don't know it, but he's stuck looking like he did when he was 27 (A/N: A/N: The age he died). No, he is not immortal. He will die of a normal age like 90 or something, but his physical appearance will not change). He used to own & run Rockfort Island with his twin sister Alexia, deceased. He's a troubled one for sure having gender issues & having an identity crisis. He is being watched over by Jack Krauser & William Birkin. I'm sure he'll be an easy one. If William is with him, kill him as well."

The woman staggered to her feet after getting her breath back & nodded. She turned to leave the room. "Wait!" She stopped & looked over her shoulder at him. "Take the new experiment with. She could use a few test runs."

And when he meant experiment, it meant something deadly & extremely brutal.

~~~~Woot!

Night drew in as the group left the bar. "That wasn't so bad!" Alfred smiled hugging William as they walked with Leon, Dani, & Carlos. Everyone else they asked couldn't come or had plans which was strange since Joseph didn't even come. He loves the bar! And if he is getting free drinks, he'd jump on it.

Leon sighed & swiped some of his hair from his face. "Could have been better though..."

"Quite being so angsty!" Dani scolded smacking the back of his head.

Leon retaliated with a smack of his own on her arm, "How am I being angsty?"

Carlos struggled to play peace-maker, "Guys! Calm down!"

William smacked his forehead, but perked up at the sound of boots on concrete. He knew none of them were wearing boots. A low growl filled the air & everyone fell silent. Leon pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket & shined it down the nearby alleyway seeing where that growling noise was coming from. There was nothing. Again, the sound of boots & the growling got loud as it got closer. "What is that...?" Alfred whimpered hiding behind William & Dani. Dani scanned the area before stopping her movement. She moved her head up & spotted a pair of gold glowing eyes glaring down at her.

"Above us..." She whispered loud enough so that the men she was with could hear. All eyes moved up to the large wolf that loomed over them. "Oh boy..."

The wolf let out a loud howl before jumping from the 5-story building nearly landing next to William & Alfred. "What the hell?" William cussed pushing Alfred forward as they ran. Leon & Carlos jumped in front of the wolf, guns aimed. That didn't slow the beast one bit as it leapt over the two & pinned William to the ground. "GET IT OFF!" The wolf bit into William's shoulder & he screamed in pain. Dani rushed forward slamming her shoulder into the wolf's side, knocking it off. A boot met her jaw swiftly, knocking her back.

She rubbed her jaw & glared at her attacker. It was the biker woman Jack told them about. Dani watched the woman turn her head toward the scared shitless Alfred. _"Target sighted."_ Even those words, but this time at Alfred!

"Alfred! RUN!" Dani ordered running toward the woman. The woman glanced at the brunette before darting toward Alfred. Alfred screamed & scrambled down the street nearly tripping over air. Carlos was slammed to the ground with the wolf on his back pulling at his jacket. Leon shot two bullets at the wolf, but only one made its mark. The wolf glared & bit into the back of Carlos' neck, but not enough to kill him.

"Carlos!" Leon cried out standing frozen. If he shot & hit the wrong spot (A/N: A.K.A MISSED!), the wolf would surely kill the hispanic/Native American. He jumped when William came flying back, landing on the ground a few feet away from the wolf. The wolf proceeded to scoot toward the scientist & pin him down with a large paw; its claws piercing into William's skin. The blonde wreathed in pain under the large animal. Dani's grunt of being thrown against a brick wall sounded behind him. He looked quickly & spotted Dani unconscious slumped against the building's brick wall.

Alfred tripped over his own feet finally & face-planted on the hard concrete sidewalk. He looked up groaning as the sound of boots came closer. He scrambled to his knees & tried to make his escape on his hands & knees, but one of those boots met his back, pinning him down. The woman pulled a gun from her thigh holster & aimed it at Alfred's head. He began to whimper, "Mom... Please help me... Mom..." He was calling for Dymond. The woman stopped her squeezing of the trigger, seemingly frozen. Alfred dared himself to look back at her to see why he wasn't dead yet. The woman stepped off & a loud whistle came from her helmet. The wolf dropped Carlos & got off William bounding after the woman as she jumped to a nearby roof & disappeared into the night.

Carlos clutched his bleeding neck & asked, "What the hell just happened?"


	4. Wolf Girl? And the biker has a name!

Dymond: YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sugar rush from Halloween!

Damon: Wow... When do I come in?

Dymond: You shall see!

Wolfie: Was the wolf me?

Dymond: Yep!

Wolfie: Well, who's the biker woman?

Dymond: Sorry, to protect the identity of the owner, I must keep it a secret until she allows me to tell!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Squiggles love the biker woman. She hot!)

The biker woman slumped against the alleyway wall removing her helmet. Long brown hair fell below her breasts as she shook it from her helmet hair & her enhanced blue eyes looked up at the sky. She held her head, questioning why she froze. The wolf beside her nudged her hand before shaking. The fur dispersed & skin appeared; the wolf sat on its hind legs, but soon human legs formed. The snout shrunk in forming a human face. She shook her short blonde hair out & looked at the biker with big gold eyes with a green edge. "And they say I'm weak..." She joked wrapping her arms around her naked form.

The brunette grabbed a bag from her motorcycle & tossed it to the blonde. She smiled gratefully & unzipped the bag pulling out some fresh clothes. She slipped on the black hoodie inside along with some jeans & underwear. "So, you can't talk?" She asked adjusting the hood.

The woman nodded & ran her fingers through her hair. "Interesting. I know your number is 3, but do you have name at least?" The woman shook her head no. "Well, I might as well give you one!" The girl smiled gripping her chin, "Hm... I'll call you... Angra!" The woman cocked her head at the weird name. "Explanation? Well, you always look like you're angry. Ready to hurt anything that breathes. I can't just call you 'Angry'. Gotta put some pizzazz to it!" She grinned. "I'm called Wolfie by the way. At least, I call myself that since that weird scientist guy only calls us by numbers. Like I was 145."

The woman nodded & looked at the street from the alleyway. Day time finally came around; the streets were completely bustling with people. No signs that a fight even occurred. It amazed her, the difference between night & day. "You okay?" Wolfie's voice interrupted her thoughts. Her head was tilted to the side, studying the biker's every move. Again, 'Angra' nodded looking back at the street.

Angra's communicator went off & she quickly unclipped it. She pressed the large button in the middle & the scientist's face appeared. "Have you eliminated the subject?" She looked away from the screen. "You haven't?"

Wolfie snatched the device from Angra's hand & looked at the screen, "Sir, it's not her fault. There were more then just Ashford & Birkin there. They were accompanied by Carlos & Danielle Oliveira & Leon Kennedy. All skilled fighters. I had only managed to subdue Carlos & Birkin, but Leon had his gun trained on me. Danielle & Ashford fought against 3," She explained.

"145? You're in human form?"

"Yes."

"Interesting... You might not be a complete waste!" He smirked evilly, "Wesker will be happy." That's right. Wesker is still alive. Was it really that big of a shocker to you, readers? No, I didn't think so. Because that ass WILL NOT DIE! Nor will his 'I am God' complex. "No matter; continue on with your mission. Annihilate the target!" He growled before hanging of Jack Bauer style with no form of departing pleasantries.

"Still an ass!" Wolfie growled back at the black device before Angra snatched it back. She shot the lycan a warning look & pocketed the device in her bag. "So, what's the plan O-Silent-One?"

Angra looked at her out of the corner of her eye before tying her hair in a ponytail & slipping on her helmet. "Going for a ride? Alright!" Wolfie hopped on the back of the bike after the silent woman got on.

~~~~Woot!

Billy poked at the bandages surrounding Carlos' neck, asking repeatedly if it hurt. Carlos had long since numbed the pain from Billy's constant poking & chose to take an oath of silence until Billy went away.

Maggie looked at the surveillance tapes from the street the fight occurred. "Well, I can't see who she is with her helmet obviously. There isn't much we can get from her."

"What about her fighting style? She mostly used her feet, almost like she was afraid to break her hands or something," Dani pointed out, noting that she only used her hands twice, & that was to throw William & Dani.

"Hm…" She rewound the tape to watch it again & again. "Doesn't it look like Leon's & Jack's fighting styles combined?" The only using feet a good 90% of the time came from Leon while the brute strength & agility to create these amazing throws came from Jack. It almost matched the two of them perfectly. "It's almost like a love child of the two!" Maggie giggled.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Leon & Jack shouted from across the room.

"I HAVE NEVER SO MUCH HUGGED THE MAN TO EVEN FUCK HIM!" Jack hollered at Maggie throwing an ankle weight at her.

"Be grateful we were even ABLE to get a hold of those tapes!" Leon hissed before going back to the TV & channel surfing.

Again Dani rewound the tape, thinking about the wolf now. She had never seen one that big, but then again, it seemed to be with the woman, so anything could have been possible. She also didn't understand why the wolf didn't just kill Carlos & William. Instead, it seemed to keep them out of the way & distract Leon at one time. That takes out 3 of 5 that were there heading home from the bar.

It never intended to even kill the three…

Alfred was the target…

Dani herself was only thrown to the side, instead of killed like the woman could have done. She only wanted Alfred's blood on her hands.


	5. Familiar face

Dymond: Ah, that people is the smell of another fresh chapter!

Damon: Or your cat just farted.

Dymond: That could be it too.

Wolfie: So, our mysterious biker has a name now.

Dymond: Well, a name story!Wolfie came up with. So, her real name is still out there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Da squiggles still like Angra)

You know you're paranoid when you have to carry fully loaded automatics with you where ever you go. And that's how the group felt. With that woman on the loose trying to kill them, you never know! But when it comes down to it, it wasn't such good planning to go to the bar to unwind & drink away their problems.

But since Sheva came to visit, it seemed like a good idea. A small reunion with a dear friend, right?

~~~~Woot!

"I've had enough of failure!" The scientist shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "Kill anyone of the group you see! I don't care! Just bring me a body!"

Oh boy…

Angra nodded quickly, turning on her heel & leaving the room, Wolfie right behind her.

~~~~Woot!

"Get down!" Maggie shouted tackling Carlos out of the way of a woman motorcyclist wearing a dark helmet. And that is why…

The chain the motorcyclist was going to hit Carlos with wrapped around Maggie's ankle & dragged her down the road.

Leon quickly shot the wheel of the bike with his pistol. The bike shook & swerved but it didn't seem to faze the biker. She stood on the seat & did a back flip off the bike. The bike crashed to the pavement while Maggie rolled to a stop. The biker walked up to Maggie & yanked her off the ground by her hair, putting a knife to her throat.

Chris, Billy, Leon, Sheva & Carlos stepped toward the biker in a small attempt to get closer & grab Maggie. That was when Dani came from the shadows, grabbed Maggie & kneed the biker in the stomach. "Who are you?" She demanded while Billy took his wife back & examined the road burn she had on her back.

The biker said nothing pulling a knife from the sheath attached to her leg & charged with the intent to kill. Dani ducked from the knife & delivered a kick toward her stomach. The knife clattered on the ground. Her foot was caught & twisted around skillfully by the mysterious woman so that Dani was on her stomach. Sheva slammed a fist into the biker's chest, knocking her back.

Leon attempted to shoot her again, but his gun was swiped, broken & a palm smashed against his forehead, slamming him into the ground. She seemed to balance on that hand as she kicked Chris & Carlos in the chests.

Dani went in for another strike, when the wolf finally made its appearance & pinned her down biting her shoulder, drawing blood. Dani hissed, "Dammit!" as she felt the metallic liquid run down her shoulder & spilling on to the ground.

Sheva slid up & gave the woman an uppercut, knocking the helmet off.

Shoulder length brown hair fell from the missing helmet & blue eyes shined dangerously at Sheva. "Wha-" Dani gasped, but the woman gave a leap & vanished on the roof tops. Leon pointed his gun quickly as the wolf made to drag Dani with & shot the wolf in the side. The wolf yelped & bounded down the alleyway, a trail of blood following like a trail of breadcrumbs.

Chris helped Dani up & noticed her wide eyes. "You okay?"

Dani blinked & looked up at him, then at Maggie & Carlos, then Billy & Sheva. "I…" She paused, "I could have sworn that face was familiar… Like, I know the face, but I don't…"

"Odd sense of déjà vu anyone?" Carlos asked. He, too, saw the woman's face, but couldn't place why it seemed so familiar.

Maggie clapped her hands together, "We better get off the street before the woman & her wolf come back!" They had a silent agreement & quickly made their ways home.


	6. The Biker Woman Revealed!

Dymond: YES! Another CHAPPIE! YAYAYA!

Damon: I still don't see me!

Dymond: You're part is coming, young one. Please be patient.

Wolfie: I GET SHOT?

Dymond: I sorry! I thought it'd be interesting…

Wolfie: I guess I can forgive you…

Dymond: Um… How about another chapter to make it up!

Wolfie/Damon: ALRIGHT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Squiggles helps Wolfie with digging bullets out)

Night time fell & all was quiet, not even a peep from a mouse…

-KABOOM!-

Okay, I lied. A loud explosion shook the building, waking its inhabitants. Military personnel quickly geared up to attack the intruder, but as they ran out from the armory, they were quickly disposed of by the woman.

They weren't there.

The woman ran back through the hole. The remaining survivors from the attack chased after her with bullets hitting the ground behind it. The apartment building of some of her targets for sure weren't too far away.

Jack shot awake from the phone ringing clumsily snatching off his nightstand. He answered with a sleepy, "'ello?"

"Krauser, it's Leon!" Leon's frantic voice invaded his ears.

Jack rubbed some sleep from his eyes, "Leon? Do you have any idea what time it is? It's…" He glanced at the clock, "2:50 am!"

"I know, but we had a break in. It was that biker woman. I think she's coming after you guys!"

Jack was awake now. "What? Still? I thought you drove her off?"

"No, she just stopped suddenly & ran off. She's got the wolf with her so be careful! We're heading over there now. The Coen's should be the first ones there," He informed his breath labored like he was running.

"Are you running?"

"Yeah. She blew the tires on the vehicles."

"Smart girl."

"Be careful, Krauser!" Leon hung up.

Jack shot out of bed & went to the other 3 bedrooms in the penthouse. "William! Alfred! Joseph! Brad! Get up!" He ordered kicking open doors. Jack entered Alfred's room & yanked him out of bed. He pulled the man into his room & shoved him between the bed & the wall. "Stay there."

He left seeing the other 3 standing in front. "Okay, that biker woman is coming this way. We know she's after Alfred, so I need you guys to be on guard. The safe combination is 7-2-79. Get weapons! Go!" He ordered locking the front door.

He opened a drawer & pulled a gun out of there aiming it at any entrance that could be used to get into the penthouse. The door suddenly fly off its hinges & in stepped the woman & the wolf. "You're paying for a new door!" Jack growled his gun trained on the woman's head.

The woman tilted her head before dropping low, shooting forward & latching her arms around his legs. "What the-" She pulled & he was on his back. "Round two!" He laughed pistol whipping her before she could react.

She let go & jumped back.

~~~~Woot!

Billy & Maggie quickly rushed up the steps, guns in hand as they neared the top. They could hear things being broke & a huge fight happening in the penthouse.

Billy reached the broken door first, noticing the destruction in the room. Then, there was silence.

"What the…?" He muttered carefully stepping over the splintered door.

Maggie stepped in after & looked around, "Looks like Tazz went through here!"

"Why is it so quiet?" The question was answered the moment they stepped into Jack's bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with Alfred under his arm & under his foot was the woman who was unconscious. The wolf was no where to be seen.

"Got her," Jack stated.

Billy nodded carefully & asked, "Where's the wolf?"

"Didn't show up," He said before getting up. He stood over the woman before grabbing the helmet & yanking it off. Her brown hair covered her face at first, but Krauser brushed it to the side. And it was like he was going back in time. 3 years to be exact.

"Who is it?" Billy asked, only having a view of the top of the woman's head.

Jack fell backward as tears threatened to spill. He may have been a ruthless mercenary, but no mental training prepared him for that face.

The face of Dymond Strong.


	7. She can TALK!

Dymond: HAHAHAHAHA! I'm awesome!

Wolfie: So far so good!

Damon: I kinda saw it coming...

Dymond: Shut up... Well, on with the story!

Dani: Really? The combination is Story!Dymond's B-day?

Dymond: SHUT UP! It was a moment of 'What the fuck would Krauser have for a lock-com?' So, give me a break! I don't see you doing this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Da squiggles' hearts just stopped)

Jack leaned his forehead against the glass looking into the white room. Never did he dream of seeing the woman he loved strapped to a table by metal restraints because she's dangerous. Jesse walked up behind him & placed a hand on his shoulder, "How you holding up?"

He let out a deep sigh, "As well as anyone can, I guess."

She nodded in agreement & added, "Well, at least we know that her actions weren't willing. William's running some tests now, but he's pretty sure her memory was wiped."

"That doesn't help, you know…"

"I know. Just thought I'd inform you before Will like starts drilling into her head or something to see what's going on."

Krauser paused for a moment. "…WHAT?" He shot her a death glare.

"Nothing!" Jesse placed her hands behind her back & took a few steps sideways, away from the larger man.

Jack shook his head & looked back into the room seeing William enter & take a few notes of her vitals. "Is there any way for me to have the Dy I know back?" He asked in all seriousness.

Jesse straightened her stance & put on her serious face, "I don't know. Whoever brought her back from the dead sure knew what he was doing."

Another man entered talking to Birkin about something. "Who's that?"

"The new guy. I think his name is Damon or something. He's Will's new apprentice." She watched the boy glance up nervously at the two in the window before tapping Birkin on the shoulder & pointing back at them, obviously asking who they were.

Birkin just smiled & Jack read, 'they're friends of mine & the patient's' from the scientist's mouth. Damon nodded in understanding & listened to the next orders that Birkin gave him. William left the room & made his way up the stairs to join the two.

"How's she doing?" Jesse asked immediately.

William brushed his hair to the side & answered, "Well, her vitals are fine, but whoever operated on her knew what they were doing. Almost like they read her mind of how the human brain works. They completely wiped her of all memory & emotion. Basically, she's a doll."

"Is there any way you can fix that? Return the Dy we know & love?"

"Possibly; if I can remember everything that she taught me on how to restore memories. If it comes down to it: we're going to have to convince her that what we tell her is the truth & try our best to fill in the blanks," He explained as simply as possible.

Jack shook his head, "We only know as far as…" He looked at Jesse, "What, age 15? What about the 15 years before that? I know some of her family members' names & a bit about her childhood, but that's about it."

Will shrugged, "We're going to have to try. I can try & get at least 60% of her memory back, but the last 40% will be up to you."

They heard a yell of fright. They looked into the lab & noticed Damon stumbling back from Dymond, who was fighting with all her might to get off the table. Will cursed & bolted for the lab.

~~~~Woot!

3 weeks had passed & still no luck with returning a good majority of Dymond's memories. She only remembers a small part of meeting Dani & Jesse, but that's pretty much it. Everyone else she has blanks on.

At least she calmed down enough to sit on the table with no fight, allowing Birkin to ask her questions. And she allows Dani & Jesse close since they're the only ones she remembers. She still can't talk & can't show emotion, but at least she's learning how to from Jesse.

Dani would occasionally fill her in on a few memories & elaborate on them, like the time she filled Wesker's office with mouse traps & claimed she was trying to catch a rat when he came in covered in snapped traps.

Another week & Dymond was placed into surgery to release her vocal chords from their bends. She tried to talk a few times, but it only came out as gurgles & grunts. But not even a day after, she whispered, "Ouch…" from her stitches pulling & irritating her skin.

"She's making progress!" William cheered sitting down beside his friends.

Alfred, Joseph & Brad leaned in hopeful, "Does she remember us yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm almost there. I can feel it! Soon, she'll be her loveable, motherly self again!" He reassured with a big smile on his face.

Jack gave a small smile at his 'sons'. "Are you happy, dad?" Brad asked looking at him with his big puppy dog brown eyes. Jack nodded, but stayed silent.

He was just happy that she would talk again soon & he could hear her voice yet again after 3 years.

Another 2 weeks & the stitches came out. Her first sentence, "I must thank you, Dr. Birkin, for helping me."

William smiled as Damon checked her neck for any signs of it reopening. Damon must have pressed on a tender area for she yelped & shouted, "Easy!"

"How much do you remember? Anything at all?"

"No… I don't even know my name. Wolfie calls me Angra but I know that's not right… It's not **my** name. It's a nickname…"

"Do you want me to tell you your name? Believe it or not, but we used to know you a while back."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're name is Dymond Strong. You have no living relatives & you have 4 sons."

"I what?" She questioned carefully.

"You have 4 sons. In fact… I'm one of them."

"You are? But, you seem a bit older…"

"I am. You brought me back to life & showed love to me, like a mother. You did that to 3 others, too. And they're waiting to have their mother back," William smiled at the thought of Joseph, Brad & Alfred.

Dymond slumped back, "Wow… I did not know that. Are they okay, at least?"

William nodded, "Yes. And you're making progress. You're showing some emotion!"

Dymond stayed silent for a moment & then asked, "Can I see them?"

"Of course."


	8. Reunited with the sons

Dymond: Yet another chapter of Resident Lunatic! YAYAY!

Damon: About time!

Wolfie: What he said!

Dymond: -cowers- ...sorry... I've been busy! With Thanksgiving & I've been dealing with family problems, mostly with my mother & dealing with some of my idiot family members' wives being pregnant & they're being terrified fathers scared at every single cramp they get. It's been a hectic few weeks...

Wolfie: I guess we can forgive you...

Dymond: Yay! Mercy! -hugs both tightly- Happy Thanksgiving, you two! Thank you for commenting & making me feel special!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Squiggles don't like going back to work being squiggles)

The hospital gown was uncomfortable & itchy, but she had to wear it. If she wore clothes then it'd be hard to run experiments to get her emotions back faster then they were. Dymond knew she was slowly getting them back for she felt twitchy at the thought of seeing her sons again.

The door opening caught her attention & she got off the table, waiting to see who would walk through. 4 men entered the doorway, one of them being William.

(A/N: OMG! I just noticed that! My sons are all blond! Alfred = Blond; Chickenshit = Blond; William = Blond; Frosty the Snowman = Pretty sure he's blond, maybe dirty blond)

She just stared as they eyed her nervously before looking at William for some sort of confirmation. William nodded & ushered they toward her. Her face stayed blank but she knew if she was anything like the old Dymond, the old Dymond would be smiling & crying at the sight of her sons. She opened her arms allowing the 3 to run forward & embrace her tightly. She forced a smile & nuzzled her face in the middle boy's hair. The one with a red bandana tied around his head looked up & smiled, "Welcome back, mom," He said before placing his head back on her shoulder.

"Dymond, this is Joseph," He pointed to the one with the red bandana on her right, "Alfred," He pointed to the one dressed like a girl on her left, "And this is Brad," He pointed to the one in the middle in a yellow tactical vest.

"Joseph... Alfred... Brad..." She repeated, letting the names be permanently burned into her mind so that she would NEVER forget them again. "Wait... If I'm your mom: Where's your dad?"

"I don't think your ready to see him yet. It could slow the process," William sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why is that?"

"Well, we're working to get your emotions back. If he comes in & you feel nothing, it could strain your relationship, thus slowing you actually testing to see if your emotions are back. I was going to work one emotion at a time & hope for the best to avoid surgery to pick at your brain." Her eyes lowered at the notion.

"When will I be able to see him? I know the old me must have loved him very much. Her memories are still imbedded in my brain, just locked away somewhere... What if he's the key?" She suggested leaning forward a little. Her sons let go & sat on either side of her, looking like lost puppies to William.

He couldn't help but smile at his brothers. He then looked his mother in the eyes, "It's worth a try. But I think I will only allow you to hear his voice since I don't know how this will affect you."

William picked up the phone off the receiver & dialed 4 numbers. He waited for a moment before a small voice answered, _"Hello, this is the B.S.A.A, I am Special Agent Morgan, how may I help you?"_

"Yes, this is William Birkin of the Science Lab room 146. I'm calling for Special Agent Jack Krauser," He explained as Dymond's eyes widened.

"Jack..?"

_**"This act you put on for your friends: That happy, bubbly, happy-go-lucky personality you have, why are you faking it?" (1)**_

_**"It takes an extreme lack of skill to shoot someone & miss with a scope AND a laser sight! Me & you need training if you think you can call me 'Daddy'!" (2)**_

(A/N: If any of you can guess first which chapters these are on I'll write a commission for you, anything you want, any pairing whether it be yaoi, yuri, boyxgirl, youxcharacter, OCxcharacter, etc. You name it, I'll write it to the best of my ability! Just type the number you're going for! If you get it right first, you get a commission! That means you could possibly get two commissions if you get them both!)

Dymond gripped her head as words shot into her skull, all said by the same person. "Mom?" Brad asked grabbing her knee to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine..." She muttered as Joseph rubbed her spine.

"Alright, thanks dad. See you in a bit," William hung up the phone, "Well, he's com- Mom? You okay?" William asked rushing over & pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, just... some flashbacks I guess... but they're not my own..."

"But they are! Remember, you & the old Dymond are one in the same person; you just can't remember anything & have special abilities such as extreme agility, speed, strength, etc. But despite these qualities, you're still human & still vulnerable to anything. Even to your own memories."

There was a knock on the lab door & William rushed to answer it. He explained what to do to the guest & handed him a headset. He walked back over to Dymond & handed her one. "Put this in your ear," He explained. She nodded & took the device, slipping it into her ear.

"H-Hello?" She asked into the mouthpiece.

_"Dy?" _The gruff voice of Jack Krauser asked hopefully.

"You're Jack... Jack Krauser, right?"

_"Yeah. ...How are you?"_

The question startled her. She didn't know how to answer. "I... I don't know..."

The faceless being in her mind suddenly grew a mouth & a chin. A broad, but strong chin & jaw line with thin lips. A section of a scar ran over the left side of his mouth & chin while a scar on the right side trailed a little above his lips. Another small scar in the middle of his bottom lip traveled down his chin a little. The nastiest & longest scar on the left traveled up the left side of his face a little past the edge of his nose up to his eye & over his eyebrow.

She heard a chuckle in her earpiece & Krauser say, _"Never thought I'd see you again. I missed you."_

Her eyes widened at the notice. It was unfamiliar, scary even. She knew she wasn't the same Dymond he knew, but it didn't matter; he still loved her. She could sense it in his tone.

Eyes formed on the face & she could not break her eye contact with them. They were bright blue, but his darkness shadowed them into small, dangerous looking eyes. They were scary to look into, but she could not draw her own away from them. The dark orbs seemed to look right into her body, her heart, her soul even. She knew that sounded cheesy, but it was the best way she could describe his eyes.

After a few more words were exchanged, neither knew what else to say. Jack finally said, _"I'll wait for you. I love you."_ He left after that, tossing the headset on the counter by the door. She caught a glimpse of the large arm that she knew was almost pure muscle.

The rest of the body formed on her figure of Jack Krauser, etched from her deepest memories with the edition of his bleach blond hair. She remembered seeing him in his tight muscle shirts & cargo pants that hugged his hips just right. She could see the old Dymond slinking up behind him & placing her hands on his ass, making him jump & spin around, catching her in his arms. He would give her a glare; she would just laugh & kiss him.

The Dymond now wished that she could go back to that...


	9. Maggie & Jack

Dymond: Another chapter! Ready for some more psychological mayhem?

Wolfie/Damon: …..

Dymond: Yeah, I figured… Oh well! I am!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles wants the old story!Dymond back)

Dymond awoke to bright lights of the lab as voices entered her eardrums. She turned her head toward the door & spotted William talking with a short brunette woman with big brown eyes. She blinked a few times before sitting up slowly.

"Ah, she's awake!" William smiled as the girl next to him looked hopeful.

"Does she…?" The woman cut herself off as she looked at the older man for confirmation.

He shook his head with a grim look, "I don't think she does, but that's why you're here." He got behind her & pushed her toward the woman on the table.

The woman sat down in a vacant seat & stared at Dymond. "Who are you?" Dymond asked finally after 5 minutes of silence.

"Magdalena Coen!" She smiled, "Call me Maggie."

"Maggie…" She tested the name on her tongue. "…Hikaru…"

"You remember?"

"What?"

"You said Hikaru!"

"Yeah?"

Maggie sprung up & placed her hands on the metal table, "We used to call ourselves 'Hikaru & Kaoru' since we were like twins! Don't you remember?"

"_**I know, Kaoru," Maggie smiled, "When I heard that Raccoon City was blown from existence, I was so scared you didn't get out alive! That you were caught up in the explosion!"**_

She shook her head again. Those little phrases that would pop up were starting to annoy her for it was normally followed by something painful in her head. She glanced back at Maggie almost jumping back at the bright smile on her face. It was hopeful… Hopeful that her friend remembered who she was. "I remember a little…"

"That's good at least!" Maggie exclaimed grabbing Dymond's hands. Dy froze at the familiar contact. She gripped Maggie's hands tightly, almost afraid to let go. Afraid… She was scared. Scared to lose Maggie; scared to lose anyone close to Maggie… and anyone close to herself.

Maggie eyed her carefully, ignoring the fact that she was losing feeling in her fingers. "Dy? You okay?" She asked carefully.

"Don't do anything stupid, Hikaru…" the dazed girl murmured pulling Maggie closer & hugging her. "I might not be able to protect you all the time."

"That's the Dy I know & love," Maggie smiled & hugged the girl back. To Maggie, it felt like holding a lost child; the child felt scared, alone, confused, unsure of what to do with themselves.

Both girls didn't know how long they were sitting there, but neither cared. It wasn't until William came back with a cup of coffee that they let go of each other & Maggie was shooed out of the room. "Time to sleep, mom," William smiled & handed her a blanket. "We'll continue tomorrow."

She nodded & curled up on the table with the fleece blanket. She had never been so happy before. Happiness. She was honest to Jashin happy. The old Dymond was coming back.

"Rise & shine, sleeping beauty!" William called waltzing into the lab.

To his surprise (& joy), she muttered, "Meh…" & flipped over, turning her back to him in hopes he'd go away so she could sleep longer.

He rolled his eyes & smiled before walking over & ripping the blanket from her grasp. "We've got a big day ahead of us! In fact, with your memories partially returning with Maggie, Dani, Jesse & your sons, I think I may allow Jack in to see you."

She sat up quicker then a bullet. "Jack?" She gasped & jumped off the table. "I'll be good!"

"Good! Time to run the basic tests."

Jack Krauser yawned & sat up in bed. He stared at the other side from where he slept, imagining Dymond there once more. He jumped when the door slammed open & in ran Alfred, Joseph & Brad. "Dad! Dad! You'regoingtoseemomtoday!"

He stared at the boys & said, "Crazysonssaywhat."

"What?"

"You are crazy. Now, slow down."

"You're. Going. To. See. Mom. Today!" Joseph slowed it down & his grin grew. Jack's eyes widen & he got out of bed quickly. He shooed the boys out & quickly got dressed. He had a small bounce in his step for a large guy, but eh, anyone can have that happy bounce! Bounce, bounce, bounce!

He exited his apartment with his sons in tow & left for the headquarters. "Dad?" Brad questioned seeing his father happier then usual. He understood why, but it was kinda freaking him out. Normally the man is stoic & deadpan about things, but seeing him excited about something was new to him…

They entered through the glass doors & were greeted by the slutty receptionist that tried to get into every guy's pants that she laid eyes on; ugly or not. Sex addict. She was especially flirty with Jack since his girlfriend was 'out of the picture' as far as she knew.

"Hello, Jacky," She greeted handing him his work ID.

"Hello, bitch," Jack greeted back snatching the ID from her.

She looked flabbergasted for a moment, but recovered with, "So, have any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, & none of them involve your body which is probably infest with some sort of disease. I heard you slept with the head guy of shipping department. I also heard he has gonorrhea," He grinned as her eyes widened to the size of sauce pans. "See you around."

He walked quickly through the building, making a b-line to the labs. He knocked on the door of William's lab & waited as patiently as he could. William opened the door & smiled, "Come on in!"

Jack took a step inside & his gaze fell upon Dymond who was looking at something in a test tube. "Mom?" William called making her spin around.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Jack. The sudden urge to run up & hug him was so strong, that she chose not to fight it. She did just that: Run up & hugged the bigger man.


	10. Scars & I'm sorry

Dymond: I know I've seemingly fallen off the face of the earth. Well… I kinda did. I've been having problems with my mother & this shit & that shit & more shit! So, without further adieu: Resident Lunatic chapter 9!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles was Zero for the day!)

William didn't know how long Jack & Dymond had been in his lab, but he didn't have the heart to remove his mother from his father's arms to run some final tests. The moment she ran up & hugged the man, she couldn't bring herself to let him go. Not that Jack minded at all.

They both just sat on the table Dy slept on, no words spoken at all… just enjoying each others' touch; each others' presence after 3 years. Dani & Jesse eventually joined William & watched the two.

"Jack looks really happy," Jesse mussed seeing the smile on Jack's face.

Dani nodded & leaned against the doorframe. "It's a good sight to see again. He never really smiled, did he?"

"Not after Dy 'died'," Jesse added.

"Yeah."

William nodded & said, "I think mom's ready to leave the lab & go home with Jack. She's grasped the basic of emotions, but some she'll have to develop some on her own."

"Like what?" Jesse asked staring at the scientist.

"Well anger for one, frustration, irritation, etc."

"Just call her short."

"Actually she grew 4 inches since we last saw her. Whoever's DNA was used to bring her back was of a taller stature. Probably 5'10" or 5'11" if I had to guess," William explained.

"So, she's 5'4. That's still short, Willie B," Dani stated smacking the scientist upside the head.

"I guess we'll see you later, Willie. Call us when Jack is done," Jesse smiled at the blonde & both females left the room.

Jack just shook his head at the two girls. He raked his fingers through Dymond's long hair; it was definitely different from her short hair that he remembered. His fingers ran over some bumps near the back of her neck. He rubbed gently over them before tilting her head forward & brushing the hair aside.

There lay a small ring of pure white skin; a scar. It looked a lot like a spider from a child's drawing. "Where did this come from?" He asked tracing the scar with his fingertips.

"The largest wire," She informed almost calmly. 3 years was a long time to get used to wires constantly being placed in your neck. "That one hurt the most." He could imagine. It was about as wide as the bottom of a pen. It almost looked like someone stabbed a pen into her head.

She brushed some hair behind her ear in which another small circular scar was shown. It wasn't as big as the one on the base of her head, but it was still a wire that was placed into her head.

Jack drew her closer to his chest, thinking of the torment she was put through just so that she would become a heartless killing machine who barked when commanded (A/N: I need to stay away from Bioshock for a while…). "Are… Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"Yeah. I feel… human," She smiled at him. The girl looked so small in his arms; he was almost afraid if he squeezed any harder she'd break, but then he remembered that she was rebuilt to withstand almost anything… Even killing the people she once called family.

Once Dy went to sleep, he laid her on the table & covered her with her blanket that William gave her. He took off his beret & placed her in her open hand, in which the hand closed tightly around the fabric.

He ran his hands through his blond (a/n: slight graying… Jack: -smacks her-) hair & glanced at William who was examining his mother's blood cells under a microscope. "When can she come home, Will?" Jack asked walking up behind the man.

William turned in his seat & glanced at his father. "Soon, hopefully. Maybe even tomorrow. Her progress is impressive, but then again I've never tried to help a brainwashed person before, nor are there many open cases of successful patients being mentally removed from the brainwashing, but if I had to guess, this it the most progress anyone has made in the few days she's been here," William smiled at his father.

Jack smiled back & nodded before messing up William's hair. "See you at home, Probey. You're getting dinner this time since you're the last one home!"

"What? But I bought dinner last time!" His cry fell on deaf ears since the door shut as he was shouting. William sighed & slumped in his chair. He decided on 4 large pizzas from the Pizza Hut down the street & made a few more notes on the blood cells.

He walked over to his mother who was now locked in dream land with Jack's beret clutched to her chest. "Night, mom," He whispered & kissed her cheek before turning off the lights in the lab.

"William." He turned the light back on. Dy was awake. "Do you mean it? I could possibly go home with Jack tomorrow?"

The blonde scientist nodded excitedly. He could already imagine the weird, dysfunctional family returning to normal since their mother was back. Jack would return to teasing the living shit out of them with demeaning nicknames such as Probey. That nickname actually hasn't been brought up in 3 years.

Dy smiled to herself, trying to remember what Jack's… their home looked like before… Well… Before she & Wolfie broke down the door & unleashed Hell on the place in an effort to kill anyone inside.

Her eyes lowered & the smile disappeared.

That's right. She had tried to kill the people who called her family; People that trusted her with their lives once upon a time… She tried to kill Jack Krauser; the man who has shown her nothing but kindness since their meeting. She had tried to kill William who was still helping her adjust to everything despite the fact that she had initially sent Wolfie after William to keep him away from Alfred.

And Alfred. She attacked him! She held a gun to his head & was about to shoot! He pleaded for his mother! For her…

She jumped when William placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, mom?" He asked concern etched throughout his face. He wiped a tear off her face. She hadn't even realized that she was crying.

She wiped the rest of her face free of the weak tears & looked at her son. William was her son. She grabbed his head & held him to her. "I'm sorry, Willie B. For everything I've done in the past few years: For leaving you behind, for attacking you… For not remembering the face of you & your brothers…" She cried the first real cry she's had in years.

William nodded & hugged her tightly, "It's okay, mom. It's okay."


	11. Flashbacks!

Dymond: Yet another chapter of this installment! Fear the almighty powers of me!

Wolfie & Damon: -glares-

Dymond: -shrinks back- Okay, okay! I know I like fell off the face of the earth, but as I said in the previous chapter I've been extremely busy & emotionally unstable. Long story short, my mother is a manipulative bitch who abuses her power over me as my mother. And I'm not saying that because I didn't get what I wanted for Christmas. In fact, I was quite content with what I got in fact: HAPPY!

Wolfie: I guess we can forgive you.

Damon: Yeah…

Dymond: In other news, we have a new friend joining our little trio!

Damon: Who?

Dymond: My newest reviewer: Jacob!

Jacob: Hi!

Dymond: And in other news: I'm going to hang someone up like a pinata. The asshole president of my brother's club forgot to turn in the forms for us to go to Anime Detour on April 3. And registration is closed! We're going to beat him for all he's worth & then look at the one in Eau Claire later on in April. Fucking moron...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles is cosplaying as the squiggles)

William entered his lab with 2 cups of hot drinks in his hands. "Mom?" He called silently, seeing as that she was still asleep.

"Bugger off…" She groaned pulling the sheets over her head to block out the light. He shook his head & placed the Styrofoam cups on a nearby metal table before walking over to his cranky mother.

"C'mon, I brought a cappuccino~" He said in a singsong voice in an attempt to bribe her. She did not move. "It's white chocolate caramel~" He continued to bribe.

"With honey?"

"With a hint of honey," He reassured. She sprung up & launched herself toward her favorite drink. She grabbed both cups & looked at the sides. Someone –probably Alfred- wrote 'Mommy's Drink' on the side with a big, black sharpie marker.

She smiled a little & set down the other cup before taking a long drink of the caffeinated drink. "I'm surprised you can't feel that," William commented picking up his own cup & taking a drink of the plain black coffee that he's grown extremely accustomed to.

"Remember, I can't feel most of the pain normal people would," She said almost monotone, like that was a complete curse. It was... In a way, but it was also useful. William just nodded & took another drink of his coffee. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well... I actually thought this one out last night. We need to go over what happened these past 3 years. You have to remember what was going on then," William pointed out. Her eyes sunk at the thought of everything that happened in the past 3 years.

"You really don't want to know…" She muttered taking another sip.

"But we need to know who did this so we can find the bastard," Jack startled them both as he walked in. Dy looked at the floor knowing that she had no way to back out of it.

"I don't know where to start…"

"Start from the moment you woke up. What did you feel?" William asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't have any feeling. I remember water though. I was… In a glass container I think…" She held her chin in an attempt to bring back those suppressed memories.

(The best way to describe it is with lovely… FLASHBACKS! Buahaha!)

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up, #3._

_The girl's bright blue eyes slid open, water invading them almost immediately. She blinked, adjusting to the water & looked at her surroundings. Water everywhere. She questioned how she could breathe, that was until she placed her hands to her face._

_An air mask… And wires… The wires were attached to random spots on her face. Not at random though, to the man outside of the water._

_She didn't even notice him at first, until he knocked on the glass. "Look who finally woke up!" He smiled at her. She had the need the run away from the man, but couldn't. Instead, she pressed her hand to the glass looking the man right in the eyes. Those cold brown eyes…_

_The man took a few steps back to a control panel & pressed a button that she could not see. The water began to drain. Before long, the girl was laying at the bottom of the tank, unable to stand on her own._

_The man made a 'tsk' sound as he opened the tank door. He set to work unhooking the wires from her small body. "You'll be useless to us if you can't walk. Stand up." The girl just stared blankly at him. She didn't know what he meant._

_He grabbed her arms & hauled her to her feet, making her stand. He let go & she crumpled to the ground again, this time letting out a yelp when her naked body hit the hard floor. The man glared down at the girl silently thinking this was a waste of time, but he knew he couldn't just kill her: Wesker would be angry, then._

_He grabbed her arms again & hauled her up. "Use your legs!" He shouted in her face, making her cringe. He let her arms go again & again she fell to the floor. "Useless!" He went to smack her when a hand caught his wrist, breaking it almost immediately. The man nearly screamed not only in pain, but surprise as his wrist was released for him to tend to._

"_Hitting her won't get her to stand, imbecile," The new man glared at the brown-eyed man. The brown-eyed man glared at him through shaggy yellow/silver locks before he walked away quickly to have his wrist casted._

_The new man had blonde hair & deep blue eyes that seemed to look into her very soul. They scared her, but she felt a sense of security with this man; a dangerous sense of security, but a sense of security. The man's mouth twisted into a small smile. "How was your sleep?" He asked looking off elsewhere._

_He suddenly walked out of view for a moment, before coming back with a green sheet in his hands. He draped the sheet around her shoulders & covered her as best as the sheet could. "#3, he calls you, right?" She just stared at him. "Oh, right. You can't speak. I see Wall already went ahead with the surgery." Wall? Was that the man's name? Or his last name? She found herself asking what her real name is._

_The man paced the lab, carefully examining the young girl on the floor; unable to walk, unable to talk & ultimately, useless. He finally walked up & pulled her to her feet again. She braced herself for him to just let her drop like Wall did, but he didn't; he just held her up._

_He took a step back, forcing her to take a step to avoid being dragged. He did it again & she took another step. He kept doing that until she finally got the strength to walk on her own. She stood shakily on her own two legs, taking small baby steps toward him like ordered. It was like training a baby to walk._


	12. Fight Training

Dymond: Yet another chapter. Again, these are flashbacks since as I said, it would be a LOT easier to explain what happened to Story!Dymond. The scientist now has a name! Well, a last name, but a name! Wall is an ass by the way.

Jacob: Wow.

Damon: Fun!

Wolfie: Will I show up?

Dymond: A few times actually. While Story!Dymond is training to fight, she actually fights you & your pack a few times.

Wolfie: Sweet!

Damon: -feels unloved-

Dymond: You show up in the next chapter! I have it all planned out!

Jacob: -feels more unloved-

Dymond: I'll give you a chance to enter the story. Just give me a little bit to set up a little question for you to figure out to see whether or not you get into the story. Okay?

Jacob: Okay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles back then were '-')

_#3 spent her time walking around the lab, getting used to the feel of her own legs. The blonde man was kind enough to supply her with a pair of shorts & a tight tank top so she wasn't walking around completely naked. He told Wall that when she is put back in the tank, she is to have bandages wrapped around her chest which she was grateful for._

_She liked the blonde man. He was kind to her & mean to Wall. Wall was mean to her, so having the blonde man there to yell at him was nice. But some times the blonde man wouldn't come, so she was exposed to Wall's constant yelling & abuses._

_He kept calling her useless, a waste of time/air/space & saying that she shouldn't even be alive. To him, she was just a child locked in an adult's body. That was… Until she learned to fight back._

_It was another day when he went to backhand her when her hand suddenly shot out, grabbing his wrist & punching him in the nose. He screeched as his nose broke & he flew backwards, clutching his bleeding nose. The crimson liquid spilled from his nose relentlessly & #3 could only watch. Her instincts told her to cause more blood to flow from his body, but something else held her back from slitting Wall's throat._

_She looked at her hands, her pale skin crimson from Wall's blood. She didn't understand her own body anymore... She silently yelped as Wall punched her in the face. She fell back into rolling drawers which knocked over a bunch of scalpels & such._

_She was then shoved back into her prison, quickly being hooked up to the wires again. There she stayed for several days. She wasn't released until the blonde man came back & beat the living shit out of Wall & released her from her tube._

_It was the first time the blonde man had hugged the small girl. Normally, he would just pat her on the head & ask if she was okay, but he actually hugged her. She clutched at his black suit jacket, afraid that if she let go then the man would leave again & Wall would abuse her more._

_"She's a wast of time!" Wall shouted at the man, throwing a hand to the side. "I refuse to work with this monstrosity any longer!"_

_Before either could blink, the blonde man's eyes glowed red, his hand shot out quicker then a bullet & his fingers wrapped tightly around Wall's neck. The older man choked & scratched at the hand, but the black leather gloves prevented Wall from actually scratching the blonde man. "Run that by me again?" The blonde man growled. #3 gaped as the blonde man raised his arm, lifting Wall of the ground almost like he weighted as much as a chihuahua._

_Wall started rambling off anything to get the blonde man to let him go, to let him live practically. #3 then realized that this man had the capabilities to take Wall's life with the flick of his wrist; a twitch of his finger even. Wall had every right to be completely terrified of this man, but yet, she wasn't terrified at all of the blonde man. In fact: she trusted him. A simple instinct of trust drew her closer to this man. From her spot on the floor, she watched the blonde man literally throw Wall across the room so that the partially bald man crashed into the wall across the room, knocking over posters, a white board & certificates from the plaster._

_The blonde man then returned to #3 drawing her into his warm embrace again. The man was well aware that the small girl in front of him could feel nothing sort of emotional toward that hug, but he didn't care. He was going to protect his experiment even if it cost him his life. He wanted the 'Wonder Team' -as he's so graciously dubbed them- dead & #3 was his key to killing them all._

_At long last she was free to exit the lab, but only to go to the blonde man's office. It was there that she finally learned his name... or his fake name at least. He went by the name Nathaniel Burns now, but she knew that that wasn't his real name, but she decided not to think to long on what his real name was._

_She was also put through a training program in which she would be trained in every way of how to fight, but not even a week into the training, she had the instructors on their backs with her own style. Nathan would watch carefully, clearly seeing where she had learned those moves; she learned them from 2 people; 1 former employee of his & a puppy of the government. He would never let her figure that out though for that would prove to be the one thing that would get in the way of his plans. He studied her movements though since not only would it help him know how she fought, but how two out of 6 of the top fighters in the 'Wonder Team' fought so he could use this to his advantage... Well, not so much his advantage. With the combination of stealth & strength her two teachers exhibited in her training, she adapted both styles. Her movements were almost fluid with the balance, leaving virtually no openings. The only thing was she swung her legs a little wide & if he were to go in at that opening, he'd still get kneed/kicked, but he could possibly take her down._

_He smirked at the revelation. "You've clearly trained a fighting machine, Krauser & Kennedy," He chuckled silently to himself & he stood up, leaving the room for her to finished hand the instructors' asses to them on gold platters._

_Her training continued on to fighting in areas with plenty of obstacles & this time adding in the aspect of more dangerous opponents instead of instructors who would hold back. He brought in his small pack of genetically altered wolves who were more then happy to attack anything that breathed at this point. He let #3 get a head start running into the enclosed wooded area he had set up. Since there were cameras practically everywhere, he watched from the monitor room; watching her run, calm & collected. The wolves were released & thus the chase began._

_Most of the wolves were taken out within a span of 15 minutes of them finding her, but one wolf stayed persistent in the attack on #3. The wolf was clearly one of the underdogs of the pack having been the last one to find her, but definitely proved to be a threat. The blonde she-wolf finally bit down on #3's shirt, but any further attempt at biting flesh was thwarted by a swift kick to the snout. He immediately called back the wolves & requested that the handler give an extra portion of meat to Lycan Project #145._


	13. Fight with Steve & Human

Dymond: Yet another installment of Resident Lunatic. Here are your hosts for this evening! There's me obviously, Jacob-

Jacob: HI!

Dymond: Wolfie-

Wolfie: Hello!

Dymond: And Damon-

Damon: -waves-

Dymond: Lame!

Damon: HELLO FROM THE FUTCHAH!

Dymond: WIN!

Wolfie: On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles like Wolfie)

_2 years had passed since she awoke & one could say that she was built with the sole purpose to kill on command, but the concept that she can't bark until told to also plays a factor. She still is confined to the tank at night though due to Wall's insistence in monitoring her every move._

_Nathan knew it was just a ploy to perform agonizing experiments on the poor girl, but he needed Wall to make sure #3 performs up to par._

_#3 continued to practice fighting with the wolves that were getting quicker & figuring out her blind spots & weak points. They also figured out the same opening Nathan had concluded on, but instead of attacking the spot one at a time, they send in two: 1 to take the blow, the other to bite into her hip._

_#3 even mastered the super jump that Nathan himself was fond of using. He often used it to get to the top of the stairs instead of walking up every damn step in the facility._

_Nathan took a sip of his wine before pressing a button on the intercom set up next to his seat as he watched the rematch between Lycan Project #145 & #3. "Wall, send in Steve," He ordered._

"_Steve? But, sir, Steve is unstable at the moment! He could destroy the place," Wall argued, only saying that since he was terrified of Steve in his Tyrant form._

_Nathan rolled his eyes, "I don't care! Get him out of the cryogenic tank & get him fighting against #3. I'm sure he's getting rusty anyways since it's been 2 years since he last breathed in open air." He heard a grumbling of 'crazy blonde megalomaniacs' & then a soft click, meaning Wall hung up._

_A smirk curled on to his face. "Let's really test your skills now, my perfect experiment."_

_#3 paused when the blonde she-wolf yelped in pain & shook unsteadily. She cocked her head to the side wondering what was going on with her little rival, but her answers were answered when the caretaker came out & looped a rope around the she-wolf's neck, followed by pulling her back toward the cages._

_She blinked since she was not given the order to stop. She looked up at the window & saw Nathan just sitting there, sipping whatever he was drinking. To her, it looked like blood, but she knew Nathan wouldn't drink blood even if his life depended on it since he had a small fear of it. Seeing blood caused him to shudder & not get any sleep at night for days._

_She completely froze at the sound of growling. Not wolf growling, but something else… Something bigger. She looked toward the only entrance to the dome area, her senses on high alerts._

_The door opened & in came Wall, pulling on a rope. Her eyes narrowed at the sight until she took a few steps back at the monster that came through next. It was huge, about the size of 5 men, all green with patches of pink & purple from exposed muscle, spikes protruding from his back & what confused her a little was the fact that it had auburn hair laying perfect on it's ugly head. In its huge hands was a giant battle axe._

_If #3 could talk, she would have said, "Oh shit" or something along those lines._

_Nathan chuckled as the fight began, mostly #3 being on the defensive since she was unable to get close to Steve without having an axe coming at her in an attempt to lob her head off._

_She did manage to deliver a decent kick to Steve's skull, but Nathan's eyebrows when Steve stopped. "D-… D-… Dy-…"_

"_Wall! Give him the serum!" Nathan shouted knowing that Steve was going to say #3's real name. He watched the little, partially bald man run up & jab a needle into Steve's back._

_Steve groaned & fell backwards as his transformation was put back into dormant stage & little 29-year-old Steve lay panting heavily on the ground in his human form. #3 walked carefully up to Steve, poking him in the shoulder as if asking if he was okay._

_Wall shoved her back & 2 lab assistants came & collect Steve's unconscious body. All 3 left #3 alone & confused as to who the boy was._

_She felt her hand get nudged & upon further inspection she saw the blonde she-wolf standing at her side. She just gave a nod to show the she-wolf that she acknowledges her presence & went back to staring at the door where Steve was dragged through._

_LP #145 stared up at the silent woman with a questioning gaze as she nudged #3's hand again. #3 then patted her head & left the arena as she & the rest of the pack call it. She cocked her head to the side & went to follow the woman but the caretaker caught her neck in the rope again, pulling her back to the cages._

_#145 knew that at one point she was human, but she couldn't remember how to be human. She's been a wolf for nearly 10 years, being called a failed experiment at one point until the blonde man finally saw use for them. Mostly to train the silent woman, but it was something._

_She was nudged by some of the younger members of her pack who looked a little lost & confused as the why she was becoming attached to the silent woman. She just nudged them to the side giving them the silent command to go to sleep. The small wolves whined a little before walking further into the cages & laying down next to the rest of the pack._

_#145 lifted a paw, staring at it as if staring at it would turn it back into a human hand. Her gold eyes widened as a bump appeared on the side of her paw._

_Before long, she was prodding flesh with fingers; actual fingers. She touched her face; no snout, no menacing beady eyes but a small nose & normal oval eyes. "I… I'm human…" She whispered as the her gold irises gazed around the dark room.  
_


	14. 3 & 145: The Same

Dymond: Yet another installment of Resident Lunatic. If you experience any bleeding at random times, please see your doctor right away for this may be serious or life threatening. Side affects may include, but are not limited too: Blindness, spazzing, seizures, hallucinations, temporary insanity & possible dementia.

Jacob: Really?

Dymond: Yes! All can end in either you being thrown in the loony bin or death!

Wolfie/Damon: -_-

Dymond: Okay… I'll stop now… On to the next installment!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are currently locked in the loony bin)

_#145 quietly opened the cage with having gotten used to her newly acquired opposable thumbs. She crawled out of the metal cage & on to the cool laminate floor that completely covered the cage area._

_She carefully stood up on two legs, taking small baby steps to get used to the new legs. She nearly tripped over air, but she grabbed the bars of a nearby cage to keep her steady. She quickly got the walking part down & looked at the door._

_One goal in mind: Find the silent woman._

_Making her way through the various labs with different experiments shut down for the night, she finally stopped at the one on the end. She pressed her hands to the viewing glass & gazed in shock at the silent woman who was floating in tank with various wires hooked up to her person._

_She looked like she was in pain though._

_#145 slid the door open slowly & stepped inside carefully, sliding the door shut behind her. She stepped up to the tank & placed her hand on the glass. "This is where you go? In this..." She couldn't think of the name of what the silent woman was in._

_She__ quickly looked around, looking for a way to open the tank but she didn't understand any of the buttons that scatter around the room. "I-I'll get you out. Don't worry," #145 whispered more to herself then the silent woman._

_She moved about the lab in hopes of finding something she could use to break the glass, but everything had been taken out. She then realized that everything blunt/heavy/sharp was taken out because of how dangerous the silent woman was (or Wall is just extremely paranoid that #3 would kill him at any second with a paperclip)._

_"What are you doing?" #145 nearly jumped out of her own skin at the voice that echoed through the lab. She turned & spotted the blonde man in the doorway._

_"Um..." She shrunk back as Nathan walked closely to her. She backed herself into a corner & put her hands up to defend herself. Nathan reached down & grabbed the tag that hung from her left lobe._

_"#145," He read off. He let the tag go & let his hand rest on top of her blonde head. "You're human," He mused ruffling her hair slightly. He shrugged his jacket off & placed it around the young woman's shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves & he buttoned up the jacket. "There," He said patting her shoulder. "If the experiments keep coming out naked, I'm going to have to purchase a whole wardrobe just so that I don't keep losing articles of clothing."_

_He left her in the corner & walked up to the tank with #3 inside. "Perfect, isn't she? A perfect killer. Programmed to fight to the death no matter the situation," He spoke to #145. "I can see why you've formed an attachment to the woman. She -in essence- is just like you. Created to kill."_

_#145 walked carefully up to Nathan & stood by him, looking at #3. Nathan glanced over at her & smiled. "I was thinking she's almost ready to go out & annihilate my enemies. I want you to go with her when that day comes," He informed the young she-wolf. "Protect her, keep her on track."_

_The girl looked up at him, then back at #3 who twitched slightly like something just poked her in the side. "C-Can she come out?" She asked finally._

_"So, you can talk, not just say 'Um'. I guess she can. It is about time she got her own bed, don't you agree? She's been in that tank every night till morning for the past two years. Alone." #145 just nodded & looked hopeful at the woman._

_Nathan left her side & went to a small control panel & pressed a glowing yellow button on it. The tank quickly drained of water with the wires removing themselves from her body as she lowered to the bottom of the tank. It didn't take long before she was lying on the bottom of the tank completely soaked. The glass door unsealed itself & opened up._

_#145 looked up at Nathan, who nodded & she quickly moved to #3's side, holding her shoulders off the metal floor of the tank. "It will take a little bit for the drugs that help her sleep to wear off," He explained to the small girl._

_To him, it looked like a child clutching her dead mother. Only, #3 is no mother (To his knowledge) & #145 is a teenager, not exactly a child._

_He smirked & walked out of the room. #145 looked up briefly to see him leave then returned her gaze to the woman. She held the woman tighter to her before lifting her up & setting her on a nearby table. She searched the area before she found a towel to dry off #3 who honestly looked like a wet rat. "Why you?" She asked as she rubbed the towel over the woman's shoulder length brown hair. "You look so... innocent in all of this. And yet, you're only programmed to kill..."  
_


	15. End of Flashbacks & Brother

Dymond: Yet another chapter of Resident Lunatic. I have finally thought of a question for Mr. Jacob to answer & join the story!

Jacob: I'm ready!

Dymond: Okay, Spongebob! I've decided to do Guess the Song. I write down a lyric & you have to guess what song it's to!

Jacob: Okay!

Dymond: Here's your lyric: Don't you mess with my daughter. Electrify your ass if you stand in the water. Incinerate you quick, leave you in flames. Whip the shottie out, then explode your brains.

Wolfie: ...Interesting.

Damon: Very. Now I'm gonna have to look that song up!

Dymond: Clue, it's by the only rap group I will listen to! The reason I hate Jill finally has a backbone! Not just because she annoys me, but one of her voices actors is the FUCKING PINK POWER RANGER! OH MY GOD! NEVER HAVE I LAUGHED SO HARD! On with the story!

-(The squiggles want to shape shift into a wolf, but turned into a line...)

_#145 had no idea how long she had been there, but was startled at the sound of a gasp & the lights flicking on. "What are you doing here? Get out, get out!" Wall shouted at the girl, "Why did you release her from her tank? Who are you?" Instinctively, she pulled the woman off the table & held her to her chest, trying to protect her from Wall. It kinda freaked her out the almost motherly protection she had on the woman even though she knew #3 was older then her in human years. She looked like she was in her late 20s, early 30s. (A/N: 35 btw. 21 in Raccoon City 1998 & by 2012, Story!Dymond is 35, by the end of the flashbacks she'll be 36. I'm thinking of ending it this chapter or the next one. The real me, however, will be turning 18 in 2012!)_

_Wall was about to stalk up to the girls & hit #145 when the blonde man returned & slammed Wall against the concrete with only one hand. Not enough to crush his skull against it, but enough to cause some pain to the old man. "Wall, we've discussed your beatings on the projects: It needs to stop, or else." He motioned for #145 to leave not telling Wall who she is._

_Steve banged on the door of his new cell, wanting to get to #3 & get the hell out of there. He wanted to get to his mom; to Danielle. She was probably married by then, he thought to himself. Married to Carlos. He liked Carlos even though the man was awkward towards the boy, not knowing really how to be a father to Steve. "LET ME OUT!" He shouted slamming his fists on the doors one last time._

_He heard a click meaning the lock was undone. He took a step back & the door opened. He shot a dark glare at the person who stepped inside. "Wesker, you can't be doing this to her!" He growled at the blonde man._

_"She has no emotion, no memories, can't talk. She has no idea who you are," Wesker chuckled leaning against the concrete wall. Steve's gaze fell to the floor. "We'll be sending her out soon."_

_"To where?"_

_"To kill the Dream Team. A few of the names consisting of Magdelena Coen, Chris Redfield, Jack Krauser," He paused. "Danielle Olivera."_

_Steve's gaze shot up to the man. "NO! Leave her out of this!" He shouted, "She's got nothing to do with this! She's my-"_

_"Mom? I know. Since, you know, I had your real mom killed." Wesker had a sick habit of bringing up Steve's parents. The boy had his mom killed in front of him, so it truly was a vice against the B. O. W._

_Steve started shaking uncontrollably, "Please, just leave her alone..."_

_Wesker just smirked & said smoothly, "This is why you're a failure. You're too attached to them to want to kill them. I should just kill you, but you have use with training #3. A bigger target & a bigger threat. I won't deny that you are indeed strong, but you are still useless to my goal." Wesker then left Steve in his metal prison which could be described as Steve's Personal Hell._

_A year passed since that day & #145 was not allowed to see #3 during that time. #145 had broken out of her confinement many times to see #3, but security guards with stun guns took her down each time. At least they discovered that Nathan's real name was Albert Wesker due to Wall messing up & calling him Wesker. The blonde man was still kind to the two girls, but didn't do anything to allow #145 to see #3._

_Wesker walked up quickly behind Wall & grabbed the back of the man's neck, squeezing enough to cause pain. "I think it's time to send #3 out. First target: Jack Krauser..."_

"And that's it. I was sent out & the attacks began," She finished picking at her now empty cup of cappuccino.

"Wall & Wesker? Wesker's alive?" Jack asked carefully, making sure he didn't just mishear Wesker's name.

"Nope. Albert Wesker sent me. Wall designed me."

"What about Steve? Is he okay?" William asked a little concerned about the man still in Wesker's hands. He was momentarily distracted by Damon walking up with another cardboard tray of coffee/cappuccino.

She nodded, "Last I saw him, yes."

William let out a sigh of relief. "Now we can tell Dani that her son is okay." He took the tray from his assistant & motioned for him to sit down.

Jack stood up from his seat. "I'll put in a request to the White House to track down & capture Wesker & Wall. And to save Steve."

"And Wolfie," Dy added making Jack look at her shocked. "Wolfie is my friend. I won't just abandon her."

"She'll be killed on sight," Jack tried to reason, "Bringing her here will not save her. She's already got a price on her head. We were lucky to get them off your case only because you were a scientist & BSAA member. Plus, you know who is sending out the BOWs & now we have a name. Wall is our top priority since Wesker is considered dead, thanks to Redfield, so they won't necessarily believe us that Wesker is still alive, but if we get Wall, then Wesker will be next."

"You won't get to him easily. It'd take an army to get inside. An army of BSAA specifically, since the US military hasn't faced against BOWs before. There WILL be heavy casualties..." Dy rambled on before Jack pressed his hand over her mouth.

He placed his forehead against hers & said, "We also have you." She looked at him a little confused until she realized that he was right. She knew each & every BOW in the facility. She knew their weaknesses, their habits, the way they were made, she knew everything about them.

She could feel eyes on her & she looked at Damon, who averted his gaze quickly. William stood up to check on some experiments while Jack followed him to discuss more of the situation. Damon stood & went to leave when the sleeve of his white lab coat was grabbed & he was slammed against the wall by Dy. "Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked her eyes burning through his.

"Sorry, I just zone out & I happen to be looking your way-"

"Bull! You're lying. You unconsciously blink when you lie. Now tell the truth."

"Please, just let go."

"Tell the truth!" Jack & William rushed up to restrain the girl when she literally pushed them to the floor to keep them out of the way. "The truth," She demanded calmly this time.

"Please, sister, let go," Damon begged, grabbing at her hand to try & pry it from his arm.

"What did you call me?"

Damon let out a deep breath, "Sister. You're my sister. I knew you were still missing your memories, so I didn't say anything, hoping you would remember yourself." Dy blinked, her death grip on his coat loosening.

William looked shocked at his assistant. "Why didn't you say anything to me at least?"

"I didn't think it would matter. Yes, I'm your uncle. Yes, I'm your brother-in-law. Yes, I'm your brother," Damon continued looking at William, Jack & Dymond in that order.

**"Brother! Watch me!"**

**"Be careful, D!"**

**"Where's mommy? Daddy?"**

**"Gone. I'm sorry, D."**

**"Why are you leaving? Brother, stay..."**

**"I have to go. I need this job. I'm sorry..."**

Dy clutched her head, groaning as the piercing headache attacked the front of her brain, blurring her vision, spinning her world. "Dy!" She heard the 3 people in the room call, reaching to catch her as she fell to her knees.


	16. Short hair & the Facility

Dymond: Another installment? Le Gasp!

Wolfie: -is fluffing her tail-

Damon: -amused by the numerous hanging things around the room that is my little lair-

Jacob: -is just happy to be here-

Dymond: -falls into a zoned out silence-

Jack: Guys?

Dymond: Yes? ...OH! The installment, right! On with the awesomeness that is Resident Lunatic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles want to touch Wolfie's tail)

It wasn't long before Dymond found herself inside the bathroom, sweat dotting her forehead. Her hair fell over her shoulders & into her line of vision as she leaned over the sink in an attempt to settle the burning in her head. She looked up & stared at the reflection in the mirror. The person staring back wasn't her though: It was the person Wesker had created. He had a thing for girls with long hair she had thought to herself on many occasions. She had tried cutting her hair once since it got in the way of her training & Wesker had almost stabbed her with the scissors.

She ran her pale fingers through the long dark chocolate hair, glaring at her reflection. The person in the mirror was not who she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be the old Dymond; the one who would interrupt a silence because it bugged her, the one who would down a 24 pack of pepsi in less then an hour, the one who would spend countless hours on a science experiment only to have it blow up half the room, the one who loved unconditionally, the one who hugged anyone she dubbed as 'huggable'. She wanted to be that once more. And if there is anything about the old Dymond that she remembered is that she hated having long hair.

Grabbing a pair of scissors from the drawer, she cut & hacked away her hair; the locks falling to the floor. Each time she cut at her hair, the more she seemed to feel lighter; feel free.

When the hair was short, almost as short as Chris' hair, she rubbing her fingers through the velvet hair. It felt right, almost natural. A smile unconsciously made its way across her face as she felt her head with the new haircut. The headache was gone, along with anything holding her back.

~~~~Woot!

The night time air bit at the exposed skins of the people in black. Their bullet proof vests did nothing to protect them from the chill, but none complained. They couldn't since most of them felt numb. The trees & foliage helped hide them from the security cameras that surrounded the facility below that at first glance looked like a regular school building. "That it?" Jack asked looking down at his love.

Dy just nodded before slipping her helmet on. Once again, she donned the leather jumpsuit that had become her uniform for weeks of hunting down the group. "I'll go in & try to take down the defenses," She stated, "You sure that the government labeled you, Chris & Dani as KIA?" Jack nodded & looked to Chris & Dani who also nodded. Dy then looked to Jesse. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," The older woman answered fidgeting with the ropes that bound her arms to her body.

"Sorry about the ropes. Have to make this believable, you know?" Dy apologized. "Wait for the doors to open then come in guns-a-blazin'."

Jack grabbed the helmet & pulled her into his chest, "Be careful."

"I will. I can't necessarily die, remember? It'd take a massive explosion to take me out," She attempted a joke, but the situation did not call for jokes so it kinda fell apart. She slung Jesse over her shoulder & walked out of the tree line, Jesse pretending to be unconscious.

Jack watched carefully as she neared the front door & slid a card through a scanner before punching random numbers on the keypad. The door slid open & she stepped through. The door slid shut & visual was lost. Jack could hear her breathe through the headset along with the soft thuds of her boots as she walked the many halls.

He could hear her step into an elevator because of a ding & the sound of a small motor running. More walking & finally a click of a door opening. "Ah, #3: you've returned. Took you long enough," He heard the familiar voice of Wesker say, "Heard about the unfortunate murders of Jack, Chris & Danielle. Good work.

"Wesker confirmed within the facility," He reported to the leaders of the other two leaders who sat in wait with another squad of Special Ops & BSAA (Leon & Beth: Delta Team; Carlos & Maggie: Omega Team)

"Roger that." They reported back one by one.

"You brought someone back?" He heard Wesker question. There was a small groan from Jesse along with another small thud as she was placed on the ground & the blindfold removed. "Jesse?" The tone in Wesker's voice had changed.

"Wesker?" Jesse questioned sounding happy. Why wouldn't she be? She still loved him even though he killed thousands of people because she didn't see the Tyrant for a Tyrant, but a person. She had almost succeeded in talking Wesker out of his plan for world domination, but the moment Excella joined the mix, the plan was now cemented into place.

"You may leave. Go see Wall," Wesker ordered Dy. The sound of the door opening & closing once again followed & more walking.

"What's going on?" Leon radioed the brunette.

"I'm going to take out Wall. He has all of the security keys since getting Wesker's set is out of the question," She responded. "Get ready."

Another door opening & closing with a startled gasp following. "#3? You're still alive, huh? I thought I got rid of you," A man growled which they guessed was Wall. To Jack: His voice was like that of Satan himself, or that evil 3rd grade teacher that looked like a hawk. "You know: #145 came back alive. Why is it she tells me that you were captured by the US Government? And yet, here you are?"

Silence.

"Oh, right. Can't talk. I momentarily forgot."

"A senior moment, perhaps?" Dy asked smugly.

"What the-? GUH!" There was a loud smash like a bottle was broken over something followed by a loud thud.

"Wall's out cold," Dy reported in. "I got his keys & cards. Be ready."

"Good job, baby," Jack laughed.

After about a 5 minute wait, they noticed the red lights on the security cameras turn off & the door opening. "That's our cue. Move!" Maggie said over the radios.

3 teams emerged from the tree line & quickly entered the building. The school was just a front to the base hidden underground only accessible via elevator that normally needed a card & a password, but thanks to Dy, they didn't need that.

They met Dy at the bottom. "Alpha Team: Wesker's office is down this hall, to the right & the last door on the left. Delta Team: Cages are down this hall to the right. Just follow the shrieking of animals or the screams for help. Omega Team, follow me," She ordered going down a separate hallway with Omega Team following.


	17. The Fear of God?

Dymond: Another chapter? ZOMGWTFBOYWHOLIVEDWITHAFISH!

Damon: What?

Dymond: Nevermind. Anywho, No Brand Con X is next week & I'm excited!

Wolfie: Who are you cosplaying as?

Dymond: Walter is the main, but if I can get a hold of the right tie & jacket I could also be Sebastian from Black Butler. I'm still SO EXCITED! Plus, my brother got me a little Jack Krauser figurine (not one of those $300+ dolls, but eh, beggars can't be choosers). He spoils me! Because I can't buy them myself because you need a credit card to use ebay & since I don't have one, I have to by them through my mother & she will not spend money (even though I tell her I can give her the money right then & there) on 'such trivial & stupid' things. This is why we don't get along…

Wolfie: We like you the way you are!

Dymond: -hugs Wolfie- And this is why I love you guys!

Jacob: Even me?

Dymond: Yes, even you. ON WITH THE STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles still like Wolfie)

Jack led Alpha team down the instructed hallway & only one thing ran through Krauser's mind: Kill Wesker (or at least capture him & make sure he NEVER remembers anything other then how to eat, sleep, breathe & wipe his own ass). "Krauser, slow down!" Damon grabbed Jack's arm to stop him.

"What?" Jack bellowed at the smaller man, but Damon was unaffected.

Damon just sent him a glare. "Look, if you want to put the fear of God into him, this is not the way to do it. Charging in will just end up getting us killed. We just got Dymond back, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want us to die horrifically." Jack took a deep breath to calm down. "Now, we know Jesse's inside, so let's use that to our advantage. We know Wesker won't hurt Jesse on purpose, so…?" He paused to allow Jack to connect the dots.

"Use Jesse as a shield?"

"Use Jesse as a shield."

"We will definitely get along," Jack slapped the man on the back.

"Just don't tell Dy we did this or she'll kill us for putting Jesse in danger."

"She'll put the fear of God into us. And she is far from religious," Jack commented.

"I remember this one time her ex-boyfriend's parents thought she was possessed by a demon. Sure, that kinda helped end her relationship with him, but I thought it was still funny," Damon told the ex-SOCOM member.

~~~~Woot!

"She wasn't kidding about the screams," Beth commented. "They're almost maddening…"

"She sent us to the cages for a reason, but why?" Leon questioned as they finally neared the door that led to the cage room. Beth nodded to him & he kicked the door down, "Get on the ground!" Leon shouted at the scientists & trainers inside.

Everyone inside hit the floor like a ton of bricks, not wanting to piss off the small team of highly trained military personnel with guns. "Good little boys & girls," Beth commented making her way to the cages. "We'll have to send in an extraction team to get them out of here," She looked at the mutated animals with a hint of sorrow.

"Are you with Angra?"

Leon & Beth both looked sharply at the voice. The cage was obviously used for the wolves since that was what was in the cage, but what shocked them was the woman who was also inside the cage. "Who are you?" Leon asked carefully.

"Wolfie," She answered looking up at him with her big gold-green eyes.

"Who's Angra?" Beth asked kneeling by the cage.

"The silent woman."

Beth & Leon still drew up blanks, until Leon said, "Wait, does she mean Dy? I thought she was called #3?"

"She was. I'm the only one who calls her Angra here. Her name's Dy?" Wolfie asked.

"Well, her name is Dymond, but we call her Dy for short." Beth quickly explained.

The she-wolf made an 'O' shape with her mouth & nodded. "Can you break that lock off?" She asked pointing to the lock that held the cage door shut.

Leon nodded & asked, "Can you tell them to not panic?" She nodded & growled out something to the wolves in the cage. They received several nods from the super-charged wolves & Leon shot the lock off quickly.

~~~~Woot!

"Dy, where are we going?" Carlos asked trying to keep up with the fast paced woman, Maggie right beside him.

"To get Steve," She answered. It didn't take long until they were standing in front of a solid steel door with numerous dents coming from the inside. "Steve!" She called.

"Yeah?" The boy called back a little shocked that it didn't sound like Wesker.

"Are you by the door?"

"No?"

"Good. Stay back! I'm going to break the door down!" She called through the door before taking a few steps back. She crouched before darting forward & slamming her body into the door. The door flew off its hinges & landed with a loud bang on the concrete floor on the other side.

Steve looked like his heart just jumped into his stomach from the scare of having a solid steel door suddenly bust off its hinges & a girl follow after it. A few members of the squad entered & aimed guns at Steve who shot his hands up. "Mercy!" He shouted hoping they'd put their guns down.

Dy got up from the door & brushed off her jumpsuit. "Let's get you home, Stevie," She smiled at him.

"Dy? You remember?" He asked, following her out the door.

"Enough for me to know who you are. Some things are still missing though like how you're related to Dani."

"I'm not. I'm adopted."

"Ah." She stopped walking at the clicking of heels, coming down the hallway at them. "Still not dead, Ada?" The clicking stopped & she heard a small laugh come from the Asian woman.

"Ada?" Maggie yelped. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Too long, I say. You're overdue for a death," She smirked aiming a gun at the two.

Dy stepped in front of Maggie & Carlos & ordered, "Get Steve out of here. He's got a mom to reunite with. I'll deal with the bitch in the red dress." At least she remembers that little memory of Jack calling Ada that on numerous occasions while he was called the Bastard in the Red Beret.

"Be careful," Maggie grabbed her shoulders to emphasize the statement.

"I don't need to be careful. I'm super-human, remember?"

"But not invincible," Maggie pointed out.

"Just go!"

Leon, Beth & Wolfie ran down the hallway leading to Wesker's office when Jack came flying through the wall like he had just been kicked. "Ou... That one hurt him..." Maggie commented.


	18. Steve set free & Ada

Dymond: I seem to have fallen off the face of the earth for a while. School has finally bit me in the ass & tests bombarding me left & right! Damn school. It's prison, I swear. We have automatic locking doors, security cameras in every nook & cranny, an on campus cop, set schedules, & drug dogs.

Well, I returned from No Brand Con & it was amazing! I was kidnapped by Schrödinger & Seras because I was Walter; I kidnapped Roxas from Axel (Why? Because it was fun!); I stalked a guy cosplaying as someone from the UBCS from Resident Evil (he called me his little shadow); watched 2 Grelles 'fight' over 1 Sebastian (The Sebastian was awesome btw! I'm friends with him on facebook!) & I got to pounce on an Ellis as the Hunter. All in all: Fun weekend!

Damon: Sounds like it!

Dymond: And I brought a new friend. He won't say much because… well, he's a plushie. But I bought a Mokona!

Wolfie: -snuggling the Mokona- It's so cute!

Jacob: Me next!

Dymond: Hehe. On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles want to hug Mokona too)

Ada smirked, "So, you're with the US government now." It wasn't a question: It was a statement. Figured the damn spy would know almost everything about her during the 3 years. Why she didn't tell Wesker, Dy would never know. (A/N: Her own agenda, you know. Ada's an idiot & this is why I don't like her)

Dy kept a straight face & said, "I don't work for the US government. I'm in the 'Destroying-My-Enemies' business… And business is booming."

"Hm." She whipped out her pistol & shot at the B. O. W, who easily dodged.

"Gonna have to try better then that." Ada just smirked at the challenge. She crouched & shot forward, drawing a knife from her leg holder. Dy grabbed the hand with the knife & twisted Ada's arm almost effortlessly. She placed her boot on Ada's back & shoved her to the floor. "Like I said: You're gonna have to try better then that. Just because you know all my moves, doesn't mean you know how to hit me. Let's face it, Ada, you're getting old." (A/N: Seriously! She has to be in her late 40s since she's got most of the group by 9-10 years)

Ada growled & swung her leg around, only to have that blocked by Dy's arm. "Try again." She got off the woman & took 2 steps back.

Ada scrambled to her feet, pulling a gun from a holster. Dy closed her eyes & shook her head, a small smirk etching her lips. Ada growled at the smugness of her opponent & fired a test shot at the woman. Dy did something that looked like it was out of the Matrix, minus the awesome blur affect that comes with Neo. A more frustrated growl escaped Ada's mouth & she unloaded an entire clip towards Dy, but all in all: missed.

Dy's smirk got bigger, until Ada suddenly got an idea. "You know, I was just thinking about these past years of me knowing you & I just realized something: You were right." The small brunette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You were right about 1 thing: Krauser is amazing in bed. That was some night we spent together!" She giggled.

If looks could kill, Ada would have been brutally maimed, thrown out of a train into speeding traffic, tossed into the ocean where a shark would eat her, then die & sink to the bottom of the ocean until the pressure crushes it over & over again.

But that moment of distraction allowed Ada to fire her gun & have a bullet lodge itself in Dy's leg. The woman only gave a pained gasp, not giving Ada the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. "Fuck this!" Dy shouted bolting toward the woman. Ada let out a gasp & moved backwards in a vain attempt to get away, but it was too late for her. Dy's hand ripped through her chest straight through to the other side. "Damn, didn't get your heart," Dy growled twisting her arm before ripping it back out.

She turned & left the scene, allowing Ada to just lay there in a pool of her own blood to convulse & twitch until she died painfully. "Lying bitch," Dy cursed gripping her leg & limping toward Wesker's office.

There was a small clink as the bullet was forcibly pushed out of her leg so that her leg could finish healing. "Damn that smarts!" She whined, her hand tracing the wall. She followed the sound of gunfire more hurriedly due to the fact that she heard someone (Probably Leon) shout, "Krauser! You okay!"

She did hear him shout back, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a scratch," but when it came to Jack Krauser: His arm missing would be defined a flesh wound to him. Just a quick pit stop & she'll be right with them…

Chris ran forward & slammed his shoulder into Wesker's stomach, pushing him back a few inches. "That failed once before, Chris," Wesker chuckled, purposely rolling the 'r' in Chris' name. Chris growled & punched in him the kidney/liver vicinity. Wesker just sighed & threw him to the side almost effortlessly.

"Aim! Fire!" Leon shouted at the other teams who opened fire on the blonde superhuman.

Wesker dodged pretty much all of the bullets (with the exception of the holes in the end of his leather trench coat) & killed about 3 of the squad members before Steve intervened in his mutated form since he was the only person who could stand a chance against Wesker until Dymond arrived.

Wesker just smirked & rammed his knee into Mutant Steve's stomach, knocking him to the ground. Dani went to protect her son when Dy grabbed her shoulder. "I need you to help me with something," She stated before leaning in & whispering her plan in Dani's ear, slipping something into her jacket pocket.


	19. Fight against Wesker

Dymond: Another chapter! Don't worry; it will still go on for a while!

Wolfie: Thank god!

Dymond: On my religion of Jashinism I swear I will go on!

Jacob: Why are you a Jashinist?

Dymond: Because gays & bisexuals are actually WELCOMED! Not shunned or threatened with severe beatings or shouts of "You're going to Hell!" or whatever these religious freaks go on about. Man they annoy me… I got yelled at because I was with my friend/lover Angel & we were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand! I hate people…

Damon: Aren't we 'people'?

Dymond: No. I have two categories: **Friends/Family** & **People**. I don't like People. People can go die! There is only two ways to get out of the People section is to either marry one of my relatives or become my friend. You guys are in the Friends/Family category so you have my love!

Damon: So, who's Angel?

Dymond: Angelica is her real name & she's my lover! Should I ask her out or no? Put in reviews!

Wolfie: On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are in the Friends/Family category)

Wesker let out a deep chuckle as his newest opponent stepped up to fight him. "My little experiment. I had a feeling there was something off about you. You're hair for one. But you did bring me Jesse so I suppose I should thank you." Wesker shrugged as Dy glared at the man. She didn't say anything, "C'mon, I know you can talk. Any last words before I kill you?"

Dy just shrugged before saying, "I'd say see you in Hell, but I can't go to Hell & Hell would just spit you back out. Plus, I'm not a Christian, so… I don't know how that'd work."

"Why don't we just find out?"

"Sure. Say hi to Ada for me, by the way."

"I'm going to give you three minutes," Wesker said with a smile, feeling adrenaline coursing through his veins already. "You've got three minutes to do as much damage to me as you can because after that, I can promise that you won't get a goddamn lick in after." He slicked his short hair back & brought his hands up. "Bring it on, sweetheart."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dymond was already moving towards him with speed that surprised him for a split second. The woman brought her knee up & slammed it into Wesker's throat. His head snapped back & she brought up the other right into his nose. Pain rushed through Wesker's head but he savored it. That bitch had just broken his nose & was already swinging her fist around.

This time, it was Dymond who was surprised at a show of speed as Wesker twisted his body & slammed his own knee hard into her ribs, so hard that she actually heard one crack. She was thrown to the side while Jack landed and rolled back onto his feet. Blood poured from his broken nose, but he seemed unaffected, watching her with a grin.

There were no taunts, no jeers from Wesker's end; she had drawn his blood first, & for that, he respected her. He always had; he built her to be the best fighter.

Of course, that didn't really mean much. They were mismatched, & while Dymond seemed to realize that, she wasn't going to back down. Or rather…she couldn't back down. Wesker had to die. Spitting out a bloody wad, Wesker smirked again at the brunette. The faintest of smirks painted her pale lips before she was rushing forward again. The man met her head-on, feeling her small fists punch his ear, throat, face, & gut in quick succession, each a blow that would have crippled a weaker man. She knew where & how hard to punch, her face starting to contort into a snarl as the blows rained down harder & faster.

At one point, Dy actually wrapped her legs around his neck and somehow found the strength to flip him onto his head. The hot metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, & Wesker spat again as he slowly stood. His body was covered in bruises, his mouth & nose gushing blood, but he was actually having fun. Dy was smirking now, her body close to the ground & stretched out, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Nice," Wesker said, feeling inside his mouth. Yep; bitch had cracked not one but two of his teeth. "You're not bad, my little experiment." Dy's smirk faded as Wesker's eyes flashed a bright red & yellow. "Your three minutes are up." He grinned, his teeth bloody. "My turn."

She reflexively braced herself as Wesker rushed forward so fast that he was nothing but a blur. Dy let out a surprised shriek when the Tyrant slammed his knee into her gut, a huge fist hitting her cheek. Pain blinded her, but she managed to pull back, able to catch her breath for a brief second before the blonde man was on her again.

He was so fucking _fast_ that Dy couldn't keep up with him, even though she could predict his movements & block most of his bone shattering blows. Just like her... but a better version. She had never fought against Wesker in a fight, always Steve or some other disastrous experiment that usually had the floor mopped by her. Wesker was on a whole new pay grade.

She allowed Wesker to grab and throw her across the room, again crying out when she felt more of her ribs crack. Slumping to the ground, she curled up, moaning loudly in half-feigned pain as Wesker approached her leisurely. Just when he was close enough, Dy shot herself forward & yanked a knife hidden beneath her shirt, stabbing it into Wesker's thigh. He just growled & kicked her to the side, before ripping the knife out & throwing it to the side.

While Dy was nowhere near Wesker's skill level, she still had enough speed to keep up with him, but that wasn't enough. For two intense minutes, they traded blow after blow, arms & chests blooming slashes until Dy suddenly slipped in a small puddle of blood. Her body faltered, & Wesker grabbed her wrist with steel fingers. He squeezed, & Dy screamed as she felt the bone snap, automatically dropping the knife. Pain stole her breath as Wesker elbowed her throat then threw her across the bloody room, a good thirty feet. When she hit the wall, she made no effort to get up, sliding down it & shaking with pain. She was bloody & bruised, soft whimpers escaping her lips.

"DY!" Jack nearly screamed. He wanted to interfere, but knew he couldn't: This was her battle & whatever plan she had, he could not ruin it. He just had to put his trust & faith into the woman.

Wesker waltzed up to the broken girl & stepped on her abdomen, pinning her to the ground. "Any last words?" Wesker asked raising his hand to impale her through the chest; A signature he had developed.

"Just... one... DO IT NOW!" Wesker smirked, thinking it was a shout of defeat & acceptance of death, but when an arm wrapped around his neck & something sharp was stabbed into his neck, he knew something was wrong.

"Got you..."


	20. Defeat of Wesker VICTORY FOR ZIM

Dymond: Ah, another installment! Yay! Wolfie, Damon, Jacob, Mokona, we have a new co-host joining us! He asked me to call him Kridex! Say hi!

Kridex: Hiya...

Dymond: Don't be shy! They don't bite... hard...

Damon: I bite hard.

Wolfie: I'm a wolf. Of course I bite hard.

Jacob: I'm nice for the most part.

Mokona: -says nothing because he's a plushie-

Kridex: ...

Dymond: Okay… We'll bite you later. Anywho, Angel & I are now going out! VICTORY FOR ZIM! …Why isn't Invader Zim on anymore… -sad face-

I was also informed by Jesse that I'm not allowed to kill off Wesker. -snaps fingers- DAMN! Oh well, I guess it's time for Plan B. ON WITH THE STORY!

(A/N: Edited to appease my reviewers! I'm sorry for any mishap! Please understand that these author's notes are literally just random dialogue to entertain a little bit before going on with the story. -makes puppy dog face- Please don't be mad!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles bite. That's why it has a muzzle)

Wesker managed to unwrap the arm from his neck before yanking out the needle. He threw the needle to the side angrily & grabbed Dani's neck. "What did you give me?" He growled throwing her to the ground.

Dy panted out, "You should know... you had it made. In case your little experiments became to powerful. With Wall out of the way & Ada dead, it was easy to get it." A smirk made its way on to her face, "We win." Wesker convulsed & shook as the serum took its affect, his superhuman abilities disappearing. He shrank to his knees as the pain erupted in his chest; a small side effect of the serum not that he cared since he never thought it would be used against him.

"What's going to happen to him?" Chris asked watching Wesker finally fall unconscious.

"No idea... I just know what it does." She winced a little as her ribs cracked back into place on their own.

Jack knelt beside her & pulled her to him, "You okay?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She smiled, "I'll be okay in a few minutes. Let my bones pop back into place & I will be." She winced again as her wrist started to mend itself. Jack nearly shivered at the cracks that came from the bone, wondering how much it hurt the girl.

"Jack," the muscular blonde looked up at Leon, "Get her out of here. We'll deal with Wesker."

Jack nodded & picked the significantly smaller girl off the ground. Damon followed the brute a little worried about his sister.

"So, what do we do now?" Maggie asked slinging her gun over her shoulder.

Leon shrugged. "Get him out of here I guess. Chris, give me a hand." Leon reached down & wrapped his arms around Wesker's chest, lifting him off the ground as Chris grabbed Wesker's legs.

They carried him out & placed him in a heavily armored police transport for him to be taken to their HQ. They found Dy getting her injuries checked out by a medical examiner, even though by then, at least 90% of her injuries had healed & are still healing.

Jack (with a bandage peeking out of his shirt) & Damon were leaning against the ambulance, waiting for said medical examiner to finish so they could smother the girl with love & scold her for being an idiot & not letting them help.

When they returned home, Dy went to assume her sleeping place in the lab, but William blocked her path. "Mom, let's go home," He smiled at the grin that appeared on the woman's face. She tackled William in a big hug before allowing him to lead her to meet up with Jack, Joseph, Alfred & Brad to go home.

She stopped herself from walking through the doors though. Her boys stopped & looked at her concerned. "I forgot to do something. Are the others still here?" She asked the 5. They nodded & she ran in the direction of the break room, where she was pretty sure they'd be. Jack & her sons followed quickly behind her.

Sure enough, they were there trying get something into their bellies before they too went home. "Guys?" They stopped their tasks.

"Dy? Is everything okay?" Maggie asked walking up the woman.

"Yeah. I just forgot to do something." She hugged Maggie tightly, "I'm sorry. For everything! For dragging you with the motorcycle." She spread & ran to hug Dani, "For throwing you into a wall!" She hugged Beth, "You were lucky I didn't do anything to you, but I'm still sorry since you were still a target." She went on: Hugging Sheva, Chris, Carlos, Leon, Billy & Jesse.

Dani smacked her across the face, leaving her stuttering for words & in shock. "Listen, dumbass: You're our friend. We already forgave you the moment we found out you were brainwashed, alright?" Dy nodded & hugged the girl again.

"Angra!" Dy let go of Dani in time to be tackled by Wolfie who seemed to have come from the wood work.

"W-Wolfie? What the hell?" Dy questioned wondering why the government assholes didn't already lock Wolfie up & experiment on the poor girl like they did with her. Did they suddenly grow a conscious?

"Guess what? Guess what?" She shouted jumping up a down.

"What? What?"

"I'm now going to be living with Mr. Kennedy!" She exclaimed excitedly. "No more labs for me!"

Dy looked to Leon for an explanation. Leon in returned sighed & said, "I persuaded the president to let Wolfie stay with me for constant monitoring so that she wouldn't have to stay in a lab for the rest of her life & so that she'd be able to adapt to American society. He was all for it. He did owe me a favor for bringing Ashley back safe & sound." He heard Maggie hiss like an angry cat at Ashley's name. "Yes, yes, we all know you dislike her."

"We all do!" Carlos groaned. "Remember when she somehow got a hold of my cellphone number? She kept calling me because you wouldn't answer your phone looking for you! Damn that girl is annoying! Worse then Pee Wee Herman!"

"Oh yeah…"

Maggie growled, "And you wondered why we put you on the black list for a while when you brought her to my wedding!"

"…Who's Ashley?" Dy asked looking around at the group.

"It's best you don't remember that part of life, dear," Dani sighed patting the girl on the head.'

"Um… Okay?"


	21. Wesker: The bird with it's wings missing

Dymond: Another installment! And please, my dear co-hosts, remember that The Author Box is only just for fun! It really serves no purpose but for my own amusement & to joke around.

Kridex: I just had to correct you that I'm a guy.

Dymond: Yes, yes & that was my bad! But now the situation is solved & we can all move on!

Jacob: Huzzah!

Wolfie: About time! You seem to have fallen off the face of the earth!

Dymond: I know, I know! Exams are coming up & it's just Hell! I swear, my school is a prison. I mean: We have security cameras in every nook & cranny of the place, we have set schedules to even breathe, we have an on campus drug dog, an on campus cop (& I do mean a cop! Our on campus detective is MIA at the moment), automatic locking doors & scanners which tell exactly where you are & what you are doing! IT'S PRISON!

Damon: Or an insane asylum.

Dymond: No, insane asylums are fun & full of padded rooms. This school has no padded rooms. I might bring my girlfriend in one of these days. Just trying to decide when. ON WITH THE FUCKED UP CRACK FIC INSERT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles like Kridex!)

Dy softly tapped on the glass -heavily enforced- watching Wesker pace around the small confines of his prison. "Dy? You okay?" Jesse asked kneeling beside her.

Dy just sighed & nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"About how these 3 years, Wesker became sorta like a father to me. Of course I was void of any memory or emotion without the ability to even say my own name or even remember it for that matter, but Wesker protected me. He taught me to walk, to eat... to fight."

"He ordered you to kill us though."

"I know… But, I can't help what I feel about this. The man basically raised me since I was reborn."

"I can see what you're coming from with it. But he did put you through those experiments."

"Well... Not him physically. Wall did 99% of the experiments. Most of them inadequate for whatever he was experimenting on me for. Some even without the knowledge of Wesker. Wesker would only find out when the experiments left marks. Like this one!" She pulled her shirt up a little to show the long scar that traveled from her belly button around to her spine.

"How in the hell...?"

"You don't wanna know."

They watched as two men dressed in black suits walk past them & step into the room to begin interrogating the blonde male. "Are you sure... that Wesker is completely powerless?" Jesse asked watching Wesker shoot both men a death glare that would probably frighten a small child then a grown man like Wesker originally intended. WIthout his powers, Wesker no longer seemed like the big man that he was once before.

"Yeah. I heard Wall talking about the serum. It's supposed to completely wipe out someone's super human abilities such as my own. I didn't know if it would work on Wesker, but seeing as how Chris could kick his ass on the way here, I'm sure it worked."

"You based all of that on chance?"

"What fun is is skydiving without jumping?"

"What?"

"If you don't take risks, you never learn how to live. Isn't _that_ what you taught me?"

Jesse just pouted, knowing that they had taught her to be her old self again a little too well. Sure, they left out teaching her about her phobias (clowns & porcelain dolls), but that was for her to discover on her own. Otherwise, she absorbed most of the information they gave her.

Dy smirked & placed her hands behind her back before walking off to find her tall, blonde & muscular man.

Jesse stayed put at the viewing glass, watching her love avoid looking into the two mens' eyes as they questioned him. To her, he looked like a bird with it's wings ripped off in a small confining cage, the bird trying to bat its bloody stumps of nonexistent wings.

She pressed her hand against the glass before leaving to avoid watching Wesker go through anymore questions.

Wesker had only ever knew power: From the day he was born to that moment being locked in the small blinding white room with the two idiots who identified themselves as Agent Mason & Agent Ryans. He basically ignored their questions that they bombarded him with questions ranging from his favorite color (black & green) to his goal to conquer the world.

He never answered them though.

Didn't feel the need. They knew everything about him, quite possibly knew what color underwear he was wearing at that moment. He didn't understand why they felt the need to ask him questions that they already knew.

At least he knew that Jesse & his little experiment were watching. Once again, he lost Jesse, he failed to kill the Scooby Gang (as he dubbed the group) & failed to take over the world once again & rein as God. Much worse, he was beaten by the thing he created; brought back from the dead for the sole purpose of killing the Scooby Gang.

He still failed to see where he went wrong in his whole plan. It was fool proof... And that was just it. He finally realized it. The fact that he even came up with the plan in the first place had already set the pieces on the chess board for his downfall.

Bringing Dy back to life, brainwashing her, training her to fight & to strategize on her own. Then he allowed her to come in contact with Jack Krauser (even though she was trying to kill him); the one man who had thrown the proverbial wrench in his plans. That fact that she hesitated should have sent off red flags that something was wrong, but he was too stubborn & hell bent on killing Chris Redfield to notice.

That was his downfall. Yes, it was a fool proof plan, if it was someone more manipulative like... Leon Kennedy. The boy was way to head over heels for Ada to even think straight to realize that Ada was a spy. But now Ada's dead: courtesy of the brunette B. O. W.

Wesker flexed his fingers, no longer feeling the pulse of the new & improved virus he once had coursing through his veins, making him the most powerful being in the world.


	22. Wolfie & Leon, Ramen

Dymond: Another installment of Resident Lunatic. Again, sorry it's been taking so long, SUMMER BEGINS! I WILL HAVE NO MORE SCHOOL UNTIL SEPTEMBER! Woot! Anyways, the installments will be taking longer to post since my anti-christ of a mother took away all my stuff & I'm going on the computer in secret. She really needs to hide my stuff better... Man do I need a drink... Anywho, I'm now 17! THAT MEANS I CAN BUY M RATED & R RATED GAMES & MOVIES WITHOUT PARENTAL CONSENT! HUZZAHH! Celebrate! -busts out Kessler & Dr. McGuillicutty- First round on me!

Damon: Awesome!

Wolfie: Alcohol isn't good for wolves.

Dymond: Oh well. We defy the lines of reality anyways!

Kridex: -steals Kessler-

Dymond: ON WITH THE STORY WHILE WE PEEL OFF THIS ALCOHOL! And no, I don't abuse alcohol. Alcohol abuse is when you drop the bottle/glass & spill the alcohol. And I barely drink. Only when I'm severely stressed out & my anxiety attacks hit me really hard. My mother is the anti-christ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles is not an alcoholic, but the squiggles is addicted to being squiggles. REHAB IS FOR QUITTERS!)

Dani & Chris stood at the viewing window long after Agents Mason & Ryans left feeling that they couldn't get anymore information from Wesker.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Wesker is scared," Chris mused cupping his chin in his palm.

"I guess. I thought he looks more like a caged animal. Caged animals are still extremely dangerous," Dani shrugged. She took another sip of her coke & leaned against the wall next to the viewing window. "Do you know what they plan to do with him?"

"Try to get the viruses & parasites out of him. After that I have no idea. He killed thousands of people. Worse then any serial killer in the history of the world (except maybe Hitler), so who knows where this'll go."

"Very true."

"How's Dymond settling in?"

"Pretty well if I had to guess. A few ticks, but otherwise calling her & Krauser's apartment home. At least the boys are there to help her, too. Jack's not exactly mentally there either."

"He's just shocked that he's sharing a bed with Dymond again after 3 years of being alone with 4 boys to take care of. 1 was comatose until last year, 1 still had a temper issue & was constantly breaking things because he brain wasn't finished being wired, Alfred became a cross-dresser, so all he had was William to look to for some normalcy. And you & I both know that he tried to see other women, but other then the slutty front desk attendant, every woman took one look at him & high tailed it because of his size. I mean look at him! He's the spawn of the Hulk!"

"But also a big teddy bear once people get to know him. Maybe a larger then normal lust for power, but that calmed down when Dymond died... or was dead..." Chris shrugged, "Anyways, at least he's got her back so that mopey face is gone."

"True."

They watched Wesker pace a rut in the floor, knowing the egotisical blonde was not about to submit to talking to himself (stage 1 for insanity). "So, how's Steve?" Chris finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He's fine, thankfully. He's with Carlos right now clothes shopping. Turns out, Steve is taller then Carlos & can't fit in his clothes."

"Wow. Aren't you kinda throwing them to the wolves when it comes to shopping?"

"According to our resident wolf-girl: No. Hispanics don't taste good & Steve is too infected with the T-Veronica virus to even be remotely edible. So, they'll be fine."

"Fine, throwing them to the sharks!"

"Got me there."

"Speaking of wolf-girl, where is she?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Woot)

Leon opened the door to his apartment, stepping aside to let the she-wolf inside. The woman walked past, quickly changing into her wolf for & curling up on the couch. Leon couldn't help but smile & joke to himself, "Always wanted a dog. And this one's self-sustaining!" He chuckled when Wolfie growled at him for the lame joke. "Sorry, sorry. You hungry? Don't know what I actually have in these cupboards," Leon said moving into the small kitchen his apartment possessed. "Claire is the one who goes shopping for me to feed me 'actual food'. Man, she's nuts."

Wolfie jumped off the couch & moved into the kitchen. Leon continued to babble away & she just listened, reminding herself to thank this Claire person for the food in the fridge & cupboards of the Kennedy residence. "So, I've been meaning to ask: What was it like? To have a pack like you do, I mean."

Wolfie shrugged & morphed back to human form. Leon noticed that her clothes were still in tact when Dy explained that he should have clothes at the ready when she does change from wolf to human. "Your clothes...?"

"Wesker made them. And to have my pack: It's... interesting to say the least. They looked at me like I was their leader. The little ones looked to me like their mother. I never asked for it, but they knew I would get them out. And I did, by befriending Angra... I mean Dymond. You know, like you get voted for something you never even applied for," She explained leaning against the counter.

Leon nodded, before asking, "Hungry for anything in particular?"

"I don't know. Noodles?"

"Got ramen..."

"What's 'ramen'?"

Leon stared at her, "You don't know what ramen is?"

"I've been locked in a cage since I was little. I don't know much. I'm lucky I know how to talk."

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting."

"It's okay, really. I wasn't always 'Wolf-Girl' as some people have dubbed me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was a little girl living in Liverpool. They abducted me right off the street. Next thing I know, I'm strapped to a table with a syringe filled with something being shoved into my arm. Woke up a few hours later as a wolf & some bald guy calling me #145 shocking me with a tazer to get on my feet... or paws..." Wolfie shrugged watching Leon place the package of ramen noodles in a pan full of water.

Leon had no idea what to say to that. The noodles were quickly finished & flavored. He placed some in a bowl & handed it to the wolf-girl. "Here, eat," He ordered, holding out a fork.

Both silently ate their meal, not sure what to say at that point. All Wolfie could think was that the Ramen wasn't that bad.


	23. Orders are orders

Dymond: Well, another chapter of Resident Lunatic which is LONG overdue! I finally got my laptop back! Happy day! I kinda took it back, but, eh details. I also 'was given' my Xbox 360 cord back. My mother really needs to hide shit better. You know what? When I have kids, I'm going to make my punishments fun. Take their most prized possessions & hide them in VERY creative spots. If they want it back, they have to go find it with no clue from me! Yay, that's what I'll do.

Damon: Who'd have the kids in your relationship?

Dymond: Probably Angel. She's younger & the bottom in our awesome relationship. I want TWINS!

Wolfie: Any names?

Dymond: For twins if they're a boy & girl: Angel & Angeal obviously. I've said that on numerous occasions. Boys: Christopher & William. The rest is for me to know & for you to find out much later! Why? BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A STORY TO CONTINUE!

Disclaimer (Wow, I haven't done this in a while): I do not own Resident Evil nor their respective characters. I own my friend's characters in this story, but I do not own my friends even though that'd been one awesome harem. I also own Boss Man I guess since I just made him up to boss everyone around & to be the asshole that fucks everyones' day up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are happy to be loved again by the author)

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_life is plastic_

_it's fantastic-_

"THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD, STRONG!" Jack shouted into his cellphone. Having glanced at the clock when he awoke to his obnoxious ringtone that Maggie insisted he have, he was not happy to be awoken at 5 am; an hour before he even remotely got up to begin his morning routine for work.

"Sorry man, orders from Boss Man. He wants Dymond in his office as soon as possible. You're her ride, so I have to wake you up too," The brunette male on the other end of the line passed on the news, secretly glad that there is no way Krauser could kill him through the phone. "Don't kill the messenger."

"I'll kill whoever I want. You're long overdue for a death."

"I'm pretty sure Dy would not be too happy if I was suddenly found face down dead."

Jack growled & sat up. "Fine. Fine, we'll be there in a little bit. Be ready with black coffee & white chocolate caramel cappuccino."

"I'm on it. See you in a bit." Damon hung up.

"Cheeky bastard..." Jack grumbled flinging the covers to the side & getting up. "Dy?" He poked the girl on the other side of the bed. "Dy, we gotta get up. Boss Man wants us."

"Mmmmhagongam..." Dymond muttered curling the blankets up into a small cocoon around her (A/N: I tend to do that a lot). Jack gave a tug at the blankets, but found them to be clenched in her superhuman death grip, meaning there was no way she was giving up the blankets. He gave the blankets another yank. "You yank those blankets again, I will cut you!" Dy growled tightening the blankets around you.

Jack smiled & rolled his eyes. he leaned down & placed a small kiss on her forehead. "You gotta get up. C'mon. Leon's going to have white chocolate caramel cappuccino waiting," He bribed. Never had he seen someone shoot out of bed & into the bathroom that fast. Of course, she was enhanced & could move faster then a normal person, but still.

~~~~~~Woot!

Beth's gaze never left the wolf-girl from the moment she walked into the building & Leon had her sit at his desk while he went to run an errand. It was starting to make her feel a little uncomfortable. "Um... Why are you staring at me?" She finally asked, playing the the tattered fabric of the ends of her sweatshirt sleeves.

Beth's eyes narrowed & she asked, "Where did you sleep last night?"

Wolfie blinked & answered, "At the... end of his bed?"

"In what form?"

"Wolf?"

Beth finally smiled big, "Leon finally got a dog! And you're self-sustaining! Man, he's been pestering me about a dog for god knows how long, always saying he's going to get one! Or going to track own that one wolf that saved him from a cheap knock off of the troll from the Lord Of The Rings."

Wolfie laughed & said, "Mr. Kennedy said the same thing minus the whole troll thing!"

They glanced over after hearing someone bang their head on their desk at Rebecca who had just gotten a call from Boss Man about something which she wasn't too happy about either. Beth looked at the door & greeted, "Hey, Dy! Jacky-Boy!" The shorter girl waved & gave the red head a smile while Jack gave a curt nod. Jack gave the woman a small kiss before she went off in the direction of Boss Man's office. Jack walked over to the girls & sat down in the open seat next to Beth resting his chin in his palm. "Dy has a meeting with Boss Man?" Beth asked & Jack nodded.

"Yeah. Damon called this morning saying Boss Man needed her. Don't know why though," Jack sighed still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Coffee?" Beth offered standing up. "Black?" Jack just nodded.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" They heard someone scream & within an instant, Dy came sprinting down the hall faster then Wesker even. 3 scientists followed a little afterward, panting heavily having easily been outrun by the superhuman.

Beth scratched her head after setting down Jack's cup of coffee. "What the hell was that about?"

"Better not be what I think is..." Jack growled, thinking of what the Boss Man could have possibly told Dy to have her bolting down the hallway with scientists on her heels. "I'm going to see Probey..."

"Tell Will we said hi!" Beth called after him as he stormed down the hallway. "He looked really pissed there..."

Wolfie blinked & looked at the ginger in front of her, "What do you think is going on?"

Beth just shrugged, stealing the coffee meant for Jack & took a sip, making a face. "How can anyone just drink plain black coffee? It tastes like asphalt!"

"And how do you know what asphalt tastes like?"

"I trip."

"Oh..."

Dy finally burst into the workout room, hurdling over men on bench presses until she tackled the one person off the low bar who could possibly save her from the men in white lab coats. Dani groaned from impact with the floor before growling at the girl, "What is the reason for tackling me now?" Dy didn't need to say anything since the men chasing her finally caught up, faces beet red, sweating worse then a fat man in 100 degree weather & panting heavily.

"You have your orders, Miss Strong," One stated holding up a needled filled with a clear liquid; no doubt it was an anesthetic to knock her out cold.

The shorter female shook her head frantically, hugging tightly on to Dani. "You boys will head back to the labs. This is not one lab rat you'll be getting," Dani ordered standing up & picking the small girl up with relative ease. When the men didn't move, Dani reached over & picked up a 25 lbs weight holding it like a weapon, "Go." With that 'motivation' the men quickly fled the scene to return to the safety of their respective labs. Dani finally set the brunette down & looked at her carefully, "What did they want from you? And to have Boss Man give the order..."

"Think about it! I'm superhuman! My DNA is valuable now. If they can make it compatible with soldiers, they'd have an army of Super Soldiers that is basically indestructible with the power of 20 men behind 1 man," Dy explained running a hand through her hair. "All it would bring is a tyrannical takeover & basically World War III. Not to mention the endless hours of torturous tests designed to make me scream & beg for death. This power is a curse I tell you! They obviously don't know the side effects!"

"Side effects? You seem perfectly fine to me."

"There's only one way for ANYONE to be able to withstand what I had to go through to even receive these powers. You'd have to kill the person & bring them back to life, which is painful by the way."

"What are you going to do?"

"That is where I need your help."


	24. Human

Dymond: Another chapter oh my! I can't believe it!

Damon: About time!

Dymond: Sorry. Senior year of high school & a mountain of homework which I've been procrastinating in actually doing has caught up & it's not even the first month! Screw Sociology, psychology & screw Alg III! Man!

Wolfie: -Hugs- I'll be okay!

Kridex: Yeah. School is prison as you've explained before.

Jacob: Agreed.

Dymond: Yeah. On with the story then!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are lucky to not have homework)

"Why are you bringing me along?"

"Because it'll look suspicious if a scientist who was almost a convict due to her working for the most dangerous pharmaceutical company responsible for bioterrorism & the deaths of over 100 thousand people comes here alone. Bring someone who's a member of the BSAA & it's a sure in."

"You're taking advantage that your husband is a BSAA agent. Again," Carlos complained following his wife closely behind.

Dani just smirked, "Isn't that why I married you?"

"I thought it was because you loved me, I have an awesome personality & I have a sexy accent."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You help me sleep at night!"

Dani smiled & punched in the numbers for the elevator of the underground facility. "Never thought I'd be back here again," She muttered as she & Carlos stepped into the elevator.

"What exactly are you here for? You've been avoiding the question all day," Carlos asked prodding her in the side.

"You'll find out once I get it."

"Again avoiding answering."

"I made a promise not to say anything until I got my hands on it."

"Must be some item to hold secrecy. Who's it for anyway?"

"Dymond." Carlos stopped.

"Must REALLY be some item!" Carlos exclaimed, starting to walk again.

"You can say that again," Dani stated walking into the lab Dy specified; the lab she was locked in at night in the tank. Dani stopped momentarily to glare at the tank before she held out the suitcase she had brought with her, "Hold this."

Carlos quickly took the case & watched as she picked up a stool nearby & smashed it against the glass in a fit of rage making him jump. The glass shattered on impact.

"Uh... You realize that was reinforced glass?" Carlos yelped his eyes wide.

"I know."

"So THAT'S why when your friends gave me 'the talk' they said that if I broke your heart YOU'D break my face. Normally it's 'You break her heart, we mess you up'." He watched her move along the numerous fridges that lined the counter before she finally stopped at one. "I'm pretty sure they're empty."

"Not according to her," Dani said, opening the fridge & tearing out the racks inside. She hooked her fingers in the holes that the racks would be placed in & pulled the panel off, revealing about 6 syringes filled with a green liquid. "Found them."

"What are those?" Carlos asked peering over her shoulder.

"PTN16. Exactly as she said. Not exactly sure what does, so don't ask," Dani explained, "Hand me the case." He handed her the metal suitcase quickly. She placed the case on the counter & opened it up, then placed the syringes inside fastening the velcro straps around each one. She closed the case & locked it. "Let's go."

~~~~(Woot)

Dy jumped when she heard the closet door being opened & the light shined on her. She let out a sigh of relief & hugged Danielle who held a suitcase in her hand. "I got it. PTN16, just as you described. What does this stuff do?"

"Wall said it could kill me-"

Dani grabbed her wrist, "You are not going to kill your self!"

"BUT, Wesker told what it really does," Dy finished. "It was insurance in case the testing caused me to go insane. It's mostly the same as stuff I had you use on Wesker, only less potent since I'm not as powerful as him. Side effects still the same. This is going to make me human."

"Convulsing, extreme pain, blackout?" Dani asked remembering how Wesker reacted to the drug she injected into his neck.

"Not to mention hot flashes, joints locking up, feeling like your brain is going to explode."

"You say it so casually."

"Because I had 3 years to mentally prepare myself for the inevitable injection. Wall was such a paranoid bastard, it was bound to happen." Dani placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Keep me still." She popped open the case & pulled out one of the six syringes. The pulled the cap off it & sunk the needle into her neck, pushing down the plunger.

The drug hit her the moment she pulled the syringe out & the side effects listed came with it full force. Dani grabbed Dy's arms & pressed her against the floor to try & keep her body still. She watched the girl's eyes widen completely & her pupils dilate rapidly. She finally let out a scream & blacked out. "Dy?" Dani questioned shaking the girl's shoulders. She placed her fingers against Dy's neck, checking for a pulse.

There was none... at first. Then her pulse beat rapidly, meaning she was alive. "You stupid bitch," She smiled stroking the girl's hair.

She glanced up hearing rapid footsteps come closer to the two to see Carlos & Leon running down the hall. "What happened? We heard a scream. Is she alright?" Leon asked kneeling beside the girl.

"She's fine. In fact, she no longer has to worry about becoming a lab rat again. She's human."


	25. A well deserved slap

Dymond: Another chapter so soon! Something MUST be wrong with me!

Tjaden: Because you're leaving for Basic Training in July. So you have the mindset that you have to hammer out as many chapters as possible before you leave.

Dymond: That's right people! Your lovable Dy is leaving for Basic Training for the United States Air Force possibly in July at the earliest date. I'm excited even though I know it's going to be 8 weeks of pure Hell. So far I've dropped 5 lbs from working out & running. I can bench 180 lbs & run for 2.5 miles straight before I have to stop. And btw Tjaden is my older brother (real brother not that I don't love ya Damon).

Damon: Congrats!

Wolfie: 8 weeks without you?

Dymond: I know. But I'll remember you all & keep going for you.

Kridex: Why the military?

Dymond: Because most of the males in my family have gone through the military, but virtually no females have. So I'm going to be one of the first. And the sad part is me & Tjaden are one of the few actually going to DO something with our lives. My own mother never went to college, neither did my father. The Zupanc side of my family has mostly been farmers which I don't want to be. I've hauled enough hay to feed an army of horses & drove in bulls to make a conquistador cringe.

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles will miss me when I leave. At least I'd like to think so)

Dy finally awoke to a bright room & the smell of Vaseline, a smell all too familiar & hated. "Hey, you're awake!" She glanced over to see Will with a clipboard under his arm. "Gave us quite the scare. Dad nearly strangled Dani for letting you do that to yourself. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been stretched over a medieval rack & beaten with a club. Other then that, I feel fine..." Dy answered sitting up gingerly. She was sore to say the least, almost made her feel sorry for Wesker since she was now in the same boat as him.

"What was that drug?" Will asked helping her stand up.

"Like you don't have the syringes," Dy stated noticing said syringes on the counter nearby.

Will just nodded. Dy looked at her hand for a moment & then struck a nearby wall. William flinched, expecting debris & such to come flying out, but instead he was met by an onslaught of curses.

Dy was clutching her injured hand & screaming everything under the sun about how her fingers were broken, something no one thought could be possible. "FUCK ME FOR A MONKEY'S UNCLE!" She finished her rant panting heavily from lack of oxygen.

A quick patch job later, she & Will left the lab to meet up with everyone else who was waiting eagerly for Dy's status update. When they entered the room, Dy was greeted by a firm slap to the face & a hug in one complete motion. "You EVER do that again, I will stab you in the jugular with an ice pick!" Maggie threatened tightening her hold on the girl.

"Violence never solved anything," Billy commented rubbing his forehead at his wife's antics.

"But it's a hell of a lot more fun!" Beth laughed.

Maggie finally felt the cast pressed against her stomach. "What the hell did you do to your hand? Did something run it over? 2 tons of steel fall on it?"

"I punched a wall."

"You... punched a wall? And the wall is in pieces?"

"No."

"You did virtually no damage to the wall?"

"Yep."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"My powers are gone."

Jack finally stood up from his seat. "Gone? How?"

"Didn't Dani tell you? Injected myself with a serum, choked, passed out, BOOM! No powers. Isn't that normally how it works?"

"And I see the sarcasm has returned!" Billy laughed smacking the girl on the back.

"Not really. Just been watching you guys & figured out how it worked. It's not rocket science really. It's just a sharp, bitter expression or remark in the form of a taunt often times mixed with irony & understatements."

Billy paused & scratched his dark brown hair, "Never thought I'd hear the exact definition of sarcasm…"

Chris smirked & said, "Looks like she got you there, Coen!"

"Kinda like she got you a couple hundred times with her explanation that steroids make you shrink & how your skin will just get flabby & not from fat either, Super-Tits," Billy jibbed at the muscular man.

"Is it so hard to believe that I got this body from working out constantly?"

"Yeah. Look at how you were before."

"Why don't you accuse Krauser of taking steroids?"

Leon piped in, "Krauser has always been a big guy for almost his whole life."

"He was 11 lbs when he was born," Dy pointed out wrapping her arms around her knight in camouflage. "These babies are completely natural!" She groped the man's biceps to emphasize the claim.

Chris sighed in defeat earning a pat on the back by his wife who knew that he was in no way lacking, but also kinda believed in the steroids claim, too, since she missed her little & lean Chris. He bent down & kissed Beth on the forehead as a small thank you.

Dy made a small yelp sound when Jack shoved her behind him. Why? Here comes Boss Man & he does NOT look happy.


	26. Prison

Dymond: ANOTHER FREAKING CHAPTER! I must be feeling generous!

Kridex: Must be!

Damon: Are you feeling alright? Normally we have a little while to wait before you bust out a chapter.

Dymond: I'm feeling fine. Maybe a little bit of a cold since it's been raining nonstop & I don't like wearing coats since I have a pet peeve for wearing coats. But other than that, I feel fine!

Wolfie: Are you sure?

Jacob: How much caffeine have you had today?"

Dymond: Some coffee this morning, but that's normal... Maybe I didn't drink enough... That's it! I haven't had enough coffee! I need more coffee!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles love coffee)

If anyone could put the fear of god into anyone it was Boss Man because when he's pissed: EVERYONE knows it. Anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path when he's on his pissy rampage.

The group was no exception. "Arrest Danielle Oliveira, Carlos Oliveira & Dymond Zupanc for breaking an entry, contaminating evidence & the attempted murder of a BSAA officer & scientist," He said to the small army he brought with him.

"What?" Jack growled angrily, "The hell are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago. You think you'll be able to protect your toy forever? Like every toy that belongs to a stubborn & headstrong child; it must be taken away," Boss Man explained casually as soldiers snuck up behind Jack pinned the former super human to the floor.

"JACK!" Dy screamed struggling against the men in a feeble attempt to escape.

Jack unfortunately couldn't move. Guns were trained on him & anyone who could intervene to save the 3. "Your death sentence has been postponed long enough," Boss Man smirked at Danielle who responded by spitting in his face. "Get her out of here!"

Dani was dragged away, but not without struggling with all her might.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you taking them?" Jack demanded getting in the man's face.

"Back up before I have you arrested for obstruction of justice. That animal needs to be caged."

"She's not an animal! She's a person!"

"How do you know? Perhaps it's something Wesker cooked up?"

"But she remembers her past life!"

"How much does she 'remember'?" Jack stayed silent.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Damon shouted pushing Jack back to get in Boss Man's face.

"Your 'sister' died close to 4 years ago in an unfortunate accident that exposed her to Uroboros. That person we just dragged away is a monster with Ms. Strong's likeness."

"She remembered that I'm her brother! She remembered our childhood together. Even if Wesker just recreated the memories in her head, he'd only be able to create the memories that he knows of. He had NO idea I existed!"

"And I care why?"

"Wesker could NOT have recreated that! I mean... That's my sister! My big sister!"

"And I repeat myself: And I care why?" Boss Man glowered at the younger male, moving to walk away.

"You won't get away with this!" Leon shouted after the smug man.

~~~~(Woot)

Dani dragged herself to the metal door that was the block between her & freedom. "Dy? Dy, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…"

"You okay?"

"More or less. I'm wrapped in chains that are heavier then I am. What about you? You okay? I heard you scream…"

"I'll live. I think that last kick fractured my femur... Why are you in chains?"

"The same reason I am…" A voice rang out. It wasn't Carlos, which was for sure.

"…Wesker?" Dy called out.

"Who else do you think would be in here? The tooth fairy? Santa?" Wesker asked sarcastically, on his last nerve already with the girls, but he calmed down after he rationalized that it was better than sitting in absolute silence & occasionally talking to himself.

"So this is where they locked you up," Dani said leaning her back against the door.

"And now, it's your prison until they decide to kill you. They just go through the long discussion of which way they are going to kill you. Lethal injection will not work on me nor anyone with the same genetic makeup, like say Miss Strong." Wesker explained. "Or is it Mrs. Krauser now?"

"No… Still Strong…" Dy sighed letting her head fall forward.

"The idiot mercenary still hasn't popped the question? That's a shock. Maybe there _**is**_ another girl…"

"Shut up!" Dy screeched at her former master.

Wesker smirked, which went unseen to the girls due to the 2 inches of solid steel that separated him from the rest of the world.

It wasn't long until the door to their containment area opened & there was a rattle of keys. Dani's door didn't open, nor did Wesker's, but Dy's opened. "What are you doing? Get away from me! No!" A loud noise from chains being moved came from her cell along with the sound of dragging.

"Dy!" Dani shouted.

"Dani! No! I don't want to go on the table! Not again!" The door to the confinement area slammed shut, muffling Dy's screams for help.

"Dy! Dy!" Dani continued to shout until her voice went hoarse.

"They won't be back for a while. Maybe for days even. That's what happened to me," Wesker commented almost emotionless. He guessed that he felt bad for the girl, knowing EXACTLY what they were going to do to her. Even if her powers were gone, she still possessed the anti-bodies of the virus he used on her, which means the process could be reversed & their dreams of a Super Soldier army _could_ be achieved. It'd take years, but with both his & her DNA & anti-bodies, the process would be sped up.

And if they forced Wall & William to work on it, who knows how quickly it would go.

Dani banged her back against the door in an effort to break the door down to get to Dy, but no avail. "I know, I know. Just... She needs help! I'll… I'll think of something…" She stopped talking. What could she do? They had confiscated anything she could possibly as a lock pick & even then, the lock is on the outside of the door only accessible through a small door at the bottom for food or the bars at the top.

She was no Mr. Fantastic where she could stretch her limbs to pick the lock if she had said lock picks.

The door to their containments opened & all were silent, hearing the voices of several guards chat about the football game that Saturday. "Supper time!" One laughed & the doors at the bottom of each cell door opened. A tray of food slid in & the little door shut again.

_13 seconds…_ Dani counted in her mind. She could see the keys through the little door which gave her somewhat of an opening.

Silently, they ate their food… Well, Danielle & Wesker ate their food. Dy had yet to return from wherever the scientists took her. "Wesker!" Dani called with a hint of defeat to her tone.

"Yes?"

"If we have the CHANCE of busting you & all of us out of here, will you help us hide?" Dani asked like she was making the deal with the devil. "I know you have sort of hideout somewhere. You always do."

"Perhaps. It all depends on what you have in mind?"

"When they deliver our food, they leave the little door open for 13 seconds. I can quickly reach out, grab the keys & yank it back before the guard finds out. Even if he does find out, they still have to get the keys or risk us breaking out. So…"

"So they'll have to open the door to get them," Wesker finished, catching on to her little plan.

"We only have one chance at it though. If I can't get the keys on the first try, then we're SOL. If we succeed, we HAVE to get Dymond & get us all out of here. So, you in? Do we have a deal?"

There was a long moment of silence before Wesker answered, "I'm in."


	27. Escape

Dymond: An so another chapter commences! Happy times!

Damon: Don't drop the soap!

Dymond: Or a big black guy named Bubba will make you feel REALLY welcome in prison. I know, I know. Luckily, these aren't normal cells. Think maximum security, but with solitary confinement as a permenant cell.

Kridex: Ouch…

Dymond: Yep. In Sociology, I learned about the damages it can do to someone who lives in isolation for years, locked in a little room. At least they can talk to each other & not go COMPLETELY insane. On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles would not last long in solitary confinement)

4 days. 4 days & still Dy had not been returned to her cell. Wesker had to have repeated, "She's not going to be back TODAY. I should know," at least a dozen times to the frantic Danielle Oliveira.

She at least had learned from a gossiping guard that Carlos had been released thanks to Leon Kennedy, but Leon's attempt to have Danielle released was a completely a total failure. She gave the blonde agent props though for convincing higher ups to release Carlos, since the man wasn't really good with people in general. Which is why the agent was still single. Perhaps not for long should Wolfie remain at Leon's place.

"So, how's Steve?" Wesker asked out of no where, probably since he was sick of the awkward silence they had plunged themselves into.

Dani looked at the door, before shrugging (not that Wesker would see the gesture) & said, "He's okay. I've kept him under the radar of the labs, since Steve is… well, you of all people should know. Glad to be home though."

"Oh… What… What about William?"

"Birkin?"

"Yeah."

"You heard that Dy brought him back to life?"

"Yeah. I noticed during my time strapped to a table in the labs that he was the head of the Bioengineering Division. It was either William was alive or, by chance, some other man has the exact same name. You just proved to me that the Dr. W. Birkin I saw on the sign is the same William Birkin I know."

"Dy worked for more then 2 years to bring him back. Along with Alfred Ashford, Joseph Frost & Brad Vickers. Joseph & Brad were finished by William though since, Dy died in Africa & has been in your custody for 3 years."

"In my own defense, I treated her a lot better then I did in Raccoon."

"But you still let Wall beat on her & torture her."

"But she became what she is today."

"Was."

"Was?"

"She got a hold of the serum. What was it? PTN16?" Wesker was silent for what seemed like forever. "Wesker? Is something wrong?"

"Did you say PTN16?" Wesker finally asked cautiously.

"Y-Yeah? Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Dani was a little scared now. "It does neutrilize her powers, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes it does. But it's the long term effect. Which means we need to get out of here, get Miss Strong & escape all the more quicker."

"What's the long term effect?"

"Eventually, her powers will come back. Didn't you ever wonder why there were numerous syringes in the fridge?"

"Not really."

"She needs to be given a steady dose of it, or else her powers will return, thus speeding up their research exponentially. There was enough in that fridge to last at the most 2 months, to keep her docile out until more was made."

Dani let her head fall against the metal wall she was leaning on. "Fuck…"

There was another long period of silence before they heard the door open meaning dinner. Dani crawled next to the door & waited until she saw the little door open. Her hand shot out, as she made a mad grab for the keys, only to fall short & grab the man's pants instead. "WOAH!" He yelped & fell back. She tried to pull him toward the door to grab the keys, but a foot slammed on her hand.

She pulled her hand back & cradled her injured hand to her chest cussing up a storm. "No food for a week for you!" The man she grabbed screamed at her & went to give Wesker his food, a lot more careful.

She was shocked to hear the man scream again, but this time she heard the rough jingle of keys & the men shouting, "Get those keys!"

She heard the door to Wesker's cell open, followed by shouts of pain & skin meeting skin. She was even MORE shocked to hear a key be inserted into the lock on her cell, the door opening to reveal Wesker, his hair askew from his fight & lack of hair gel.

At one point, she thought Wesker was replaced with an exact replica, since he walked over to her & helped her stand, pulling her arm over his shoulders to help her walk. "Why the change of heart? You had the keys, you could have just left?" Dani asked, hopping along favoring her left side.

He just shrugged. "Perhaps I'm done living in the dark," Wesker answered, maneuvering through the hallways of the facility. Dani couldn't help at smile at her former boss.

"Jesse would be proud of you." It was Wesker's turn to smile. "You do realize this isn't the way to the exit?"

"I know. We need to pick something up."

Wesker pushed open the heavy reinforced doors & moved through the hallway lined with windows with views of the numerous labs the building possessed. "You're getting Dy..." Dani muttered her eyes wide.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but... I never thought that you'd actually go through with it."

"I don't like sharing my toys," Wesker smirked as he glanced inside each windowed room.

Dani let out a small laugh, "That's the Wesker I know."

They finally came to the right room since they could see Dy stapped to a table with an air mask over her mouth to keep her asleep. Judging from the amount of blood that stained her patient robe, they had already done what they could do to her & keep her alive. "Oh my god…" Dani muttered pushing herself away from Wesker & hopping her way through the glass sliding doors. "Dy!"

She hopped as quick as she could to the table to start her fight with the brown leather straps that held her arms down placed precariously around her wrists, elbows & upper arms. They took no chances when it came to restraining the girl.

"Isoflurane & Enflurane," Wesker read off the, labels on the bags hanging from the IV stand. "They're using the heavy stuff to put her out. And they're overdosing her on it!" Wesker yanked the remaining tubes out of her skin. "Fuck..."


	28. Dr George Hamilton

Dymond: Ah, smell that? That is the sweet smell of another story: Fresh off the press!

Damon: More like off your Macintosh laptop.

Dymond: Which is a nightmare & I named Kadaj since its silver & reminds me of Kadaj's hair. And one of these days I'll decide a proper name for Boss Man, but for now it'll stay Boss Man. Ideas for a name are welcomed since my creative name juices are running low. Anywho, I guess with that said: ON WITH THE STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are created from the keyboard of the Macintosh. I guess it's not that bad)

Dani watched the scenery outside of the car blur by as Wesker drove much less like a bat out of hell. All she knew is he had better drive to the place she specified that will help the slightly moaning girl lying in the back seat.

"Quick question since we're driving at break neck speeds & should you crash the car into some unexpecting vehicle I don't want to die without knowing this: When did you learn to hot wire a car?"

Wesker let out a small laugh, "Danielle, I was the leader of S.T.A.R.S, the most wanted criminal in the world, considered a homicidal genius & killed millions before I was finally brought down. I learned fairly early."

"Did Dy or Chris teach you?"

"...Neither. Spencer taught me & William..." Dani smirked at successfully getting the answer out of the blonde ex-'god'. "So, where is this hospital you mentioned?"

"Take the next exit."

~~~~(woot!)

Jack just smiled when word reached him of Danielle's & Dy's escape. He was a little surprised that Wesker was with them, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. He figured they were placed in the same cells that he was in, awaiting execution.

Carlos –on the other hand- was beyond freaking out. His wife was on the run, Jack could understand that. His wife was with a known criminal mastermind who murdered millions of people, Jack could understand that. But freaking out that MAYBE Danielle could have been pregnant (which she's not) & the CHANCE of her falling off a cliff was highly improbable.

Even as Jack sat there consoling Alfred who was in the same boat as Carlos at the moment, Carlos was freaking out over Dani. "CARLOS!" Jack finally bellowed, making both Alfred & Carlos jump out of their skins. "Danielle is a black belt & a trained medic if need be. She can kick my ass which is surprising in itself. She WILL be fine."

"Can't really say the same for mom…" William made his presence known. "That stuff that Dy took, it won't last. And with the dosage of anesthesia that were given to her since they thought that she was still superhuman, she's in a critical stage. Unless Danielle & Wesker can keep her alive until her powers return, she could die from over dosage."

"And how do you know all of this?" Jack asked standing up & staring his son down.

"Wesker told me everything 3 days ago & I sat in on Wesker's surgery weeks ago. They almost killed him via over dosage. They had to pump his stomach right there."

"Wait, you talked to Wesker?" Jack was confused.

"Y-yeah… I needed the information he had."

"That man almost killed your mother!"

"That _man_ also knows how to _save_ mom. If mom is dying from an overdose at this moment, I'm sure he'll do anything to save his 3 year investment," William said adamantly, pushing past his father & kneeling next to Alfred.

"Hey dad?" Jack spun around & glared at the man standing behind him. Joseph scooted away from the man & said, "Um… The orders to go after Dani, Wesker & mom have been sent. Dead or alive…"

Jack roughly ran his hand through his hair & placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder. "Go get Leon, Brad & Beth. We're going to get to them first."

There was a loud laugh & in stepped Boss Man, "No you're not. You're not going to do anything but sit here & pray to whoever you worship that we decide not to shoot them. I highly doubt we wouldn't shoot them, but who knows?"

"You're a monster…" Jack growled low getting in the man's face. Even though Jack towered over the man in both height & size, Boss Man kept his 'I outrank you, loser' vibe tuned up all the way.

"Am I? That's coming from the man who has a parasite in his arm to make it transform into a hideous looking flesh blade."

Said flesh blade was quickly as his throat along with the blood from the transformation. "I WILL use this on you," Krauser growled, glaring the man down.

"S-Sir?" A panting voice called & they all turned to see one of the new recruits standing there, looking a little frightened due to Jack's arm. "W-We've been informed on a sighting of Wesker & Oliveira at St. Michael's Hospital about 60 miles from here."

"Who called it in?" Boss Man asked pushing aside Jack's blade arm.

"Um…" The boy looked at the clipboard he was handed before making his long sprint to find Boss Man. "A-A nurse there by the name of Elena Summers. (If any of you know who Elena is, you can virtual cookies. The last name is made up by the way). She said that Dr. George Hamilton is operating on a girl who matches our description to a par. It's a high probability that it is Subject 16."

"Subject 16? You're treating my girlfriend like an experiment?" Jack grabbed Boss Man's shirt collar roughly.

"That is what she is. And that is what she will always remain. You try to humanize her, but all she is, is a monster. When will you understand that?"

"When you rip that tree out of your ass & grow a conscience!"

"Says the man who kidnapped the president's daughter, helped a psychotic cult & is supposed to be dead."

~~~~(Woot!)

Danielle quickly stood the moment the light turned off on the operation room & George Hamilton stepped out taking off his gloves & disposing of them. "So? How is she?" She asked quickly approaching the brunette doctor.

"Stomach pumps are not normally what I do, but with the given circumstances, it was successful. She should recover in about 7 hours," George explained with a smile on his face.

"Can she travel?" Dani asked quickly grabbing his sleeve.

"Uh... I don't think that would be wise. Why?"

"Because we don't HAVE 7 hours. We need to leave as soon as possible."

They all flinched when they heard a door slam open & the familiar shout of, "POLICE!" echo through the halls.

"We have to go!" Wesker hissed watching the hallways.

"What did you do now, Danielle?" George said in a scolding tone as he watched her gather up their things to leave.

"A lot of things that were not my fault!" Dani answered. "Is she fit to travel?"

"I guess. Take her. Just be careful with her."

Dani gave the older man a small peck on the cheek & said, "Thanks George. I owe you big!"

It wasn't long before they had collected Dy & were making a break for the exit with policeman not too far behind.


	29. Caught & Boss Man is a what?

Dymond: Another chapter! OMG! Huzzah! I was writing drafts in my Reading the Film class of what I could possibly do for this chapter & I finally came up with what I'm going to do!

Damon: About damn time!

Wolfie: Yay, another chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles have no idea what the authoress is going to do!)

Wolfie snapped angrily at the men dragging her down the hallway on her hands & knees via ropes tied around her neck, upper body & wrists. It was mostly to try & keep her from changing into her wolf form. And one of the main reasons that she was angry. The second reason was that they jumped her while she was trying on clothes that Leon had recently purchased for her to wear so she was dragged out of Leon's apartment in nothing but her purple bra & underwear for EVERYONE to see.

"I will have your head!" She shouted at the 3 men as they finally threw her into a well enforced cell along.

~~~~(Woot)

The scenery blurred by from the intense speeds they were going at down the highway. All Dani could hear was the sound of sirens behind their car as Wesker pulled on to a nearby exit ramp. "Faster. Must go faster…" Dani said calmly as to not make Wesker angry from constant shouting.

Within a split second, Dani's head connected to the dashboard due to Wesker slamming on the brakes.

Road block.

Before he could turn the wheel to go in a different direction, a police squad car smashed into the driver's side door, causing the car to careen off the road & down a sharp incline. The car ended up barrel rolling the rest of the way down before it came crashing to a stop upside down.

Dani groaned after about 5 minutes of silence cracking her neck as blood clouded her vision. She desperately tried to wipe the blood away, only to notice that her hands were covered in blood too. "Fuck…" She looked out her broken window to see the SWAT team & police surround the crash site.

One man kneeled down & pulled the still unconscious Dy -who had been thrown from the car during the initial rolling- over his shoulders & saying into a radio, "We got the subject. What about the other two?" There was a small pause. "Understood. Men, shoot them," He ordered moving back up the hill with Dy.

"You sonnova bitch…" Dani growled before seeing a barrel of a gun move in front of her face. "Shit…"

BANG!

BANG!

~~~~(Woot…)

"Yes. Yes I understand. Good work. Tell your men to take the rest of the day off," Boss Man smirked & hung up with the captain of the SWAT team he sent after Oliveira, Wesker & Strong. "Do you know who I just got off the phone with, Krauser?"

Jack glared silently at the man. "I just got off the phone with the Captain of the team I sent after your little plaything. They've successfully retrieved her. She's still alive, but barely. Oliveira & Wesker, on the other hand, didn't make it."

"You sonnova bitch!" Jack shouted fighting against his restraints.

Boss Man snapped his fingers & ordered, "Men, take Mr. Krauser back to his apartment. Put him under house arrest."

"Why don't you just kill me? Like you killed Danielle & Wesker?" Jack asked tauntingly.

"Because there is one that I am clearly not & that is stupid. You are a damn good soldier, Krauser. And once we remove your little town from the face of the earth, you'll have nothing to keep you chained to this 'I have morals now' façade you've developed these many years," Boss Man explained as Krauser was forced to stand.

~~~~(Woot!)

Dani pulled herself from the burning remains of the stolen car, wincing as glass dug into her already open wounds on her arms & stomach. Her shoulder throbbed painfully from where the bullet went clean through. "Thank god cops are a bad shot…" She groaned.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand reached out & grasped her arm. "W-Wesker?" She asked looking up at the blonde man who was just as disheveled & blood as she was. She could see his bullet wound in his shoulder too. "W-Where's Dy?" She asked as he pulled her away from the burning wreckage.

Wesker shook his head. "I'm sorry. They got her," He answered, holding her arm out & picking the accessible glass out of the brunette's arm.

"But… we were so close… Another hour, right? Right?" Wesker nodded as he switched to her other arm, a little more careful due to the bullet wound. "It's not fair…" She grabbed his collar roughly when he released her wrist, "Why didn't they take you?"

Wesker grabbed the woman's wrists & said, "Because the virus' cells in me are gone. Hers are still there, waiting to wake up in due time. All they have to do is wait & then they have their sample."

Dani rested her head on her arms as the tears started to flow. "Why did you have to do this to her, Wesker? Why? You had a ton of test subjects to turn into the perfect weapon! Why her? Why did you not just stay dead like we believed?"

Wesker said nothing. If he said anything, it would just make her angrier & upset which could result in bodily harm. He just let her cry, let her whisper, "We were so close…" over & over again. When she finally passed out from her emotional exhaustion, he scooped her up in his arms & started the long trek toward some sort of town or city to get to a payphone or something.

~~~~(Woot!)

Birkin couldn't seem to find his breath when he entered his lab to find his mother once again on the table that she had slept on for 3-4 weeks almost a year before. Only this time she looked like she went twelve rounds with a weed whacker & a stack of bricks & lost. "Do you like your new test subject, Dr. Birkin?" Boss Man grinned as he stepped into the lab behind the young promising doctor.

"…Is this some sort of sick joke? This has to be a clone…" William muttered backing away from the woman.

Boss Man grabbed William's shoulders & whispered in his ear, "It's either you collect the samples of the virus from her or you & your brother Alfred's ass is mine. If you don't collect the samples, I will get someone else to do it. And I know he won't be as gentle as you are, dear William." Boss Man's hand traveled down the young doctor's side until it just brushed William's ass.

Birkin shoved the man away & yelped, "What the hell are you doing?" He backed away until his back connected with the table his mother was on. "Th-That's harassment!"

"Does it look like I care? Pretty little William Birkin; prodigal student of Dr. James Marcus & Ozwell E. Spencer of the once powerful pharmaceutical company Umbrella. Creator of the famous G-Virus. I heard you were the youngest apprentice there, before Alexia Ashford. Only 16 when you first joined the Research Facility in the Arklay Mountains. Fell in love with Marcus' secretary & finally had a daughter named Sherry, who is now living with a foster family in Vermont," Boss Man snickered moving about the lab, running his fingers over the various scientific instruments.

William clutched his mother's hand, shaking profoundly.

The man finally left the lab, leaving William to make his decision. "Okay... Deep breath, Will..." He muttered to himself trying to calm his heart rate down. "You just found out your boss is a raging homosexual who has probably never been laid in years... And if I don't comply..." Will let out a large shiver that forced its way up his spine. "What would mom do?" William took one last look at Dy before going to find Alfred, mostly to save his cross dresser brother.


	30. The Escape of Wolfie & Dy

Dymond: Ah, another chapter. I love chapters!

Damon: So do us!

Kridex: Yep!

Wolfie: So what's in this chapter?

Dymond: That's for me to know & for you to find out in the next 1000+ words in this story next chapter of Resident Lunatic, side effects may vary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(the squiggles is curious as well!)

Wolfie picked at the collar around her neck, placed there to prevent her from transforming into her wolf form. It was uncomfortable & chaffed something fierce. At least she was no longer partially naked since one young scientist was kind enough to provide her with a white t-shirt & black athletic pants, a uniform they normally gave their human patients/experiments.

She had no idea where the facility she was sitting in was, all she new is only some of the rooms looked intact, & the rest looked like a tornado went through them. She established that the facility was probably abandoned a long time ago & just now being used to perform experiments that would be deemed immoral in the eyes of the public.

Her sharp ears perked at the sound of a painful scream echo through the building. She heard footsteps run past her cell while one person shouted, "Her powers are returning! Get her restrained!"

Dy let out another scream as a sharp pain ripped through her chest. She swatted at a few hands trying to grab her & hold her down since any contact with her skin resulted in a burst of pain "NO!" she cried out as her hands were restrained to the table.

"Mom, please, calm down."

She looked to her left quickly to spot William bending down next to her, giving her a pleading look. "W-Will? Why… Why are you here?" She asked painfully.

"I have to, mom. I'm sorry. But I have to keep Alfred safe," He explained sorrowfully.

She closed her eyes & nodded. The sedative was administered & out she went. "Has her powers returned, Dr. Birkin?" A voice bellowed through the speakers leading into the lab.

"I-I… Yes… They have returned…" William answered, setting a hand on his mother's forehead.

"Well then, take the sample!"

"But sir, she's burning up! She needs medical treatment! Her heart rate is unstable."

"I don't care if she has final stage cancer. Take the sample. Or you know what will happen to you & Alfred."

William hung his head. "Alright… I'm sorry, mom…" He proceeded with the operation to collect the samples.

Wolfie pressed her ear against the door to hear what was going on. All was mostly silent until, "We're losing her!"

"Let her die. We have the samples; she's of no use to us."

"Boss Man?" Wolfie gasped hitting on the little glass window in her door in an effort to break it.

"We lost her."

"No! Dy!" Wolfie cried out banging on the door. The door suddenly opened knocking her to the ground. When had she failed to hear the footsteps come to her door?

Boss Man smirked at the girl, "You're next."

"W-What?" She asked scrambling backwards until her back hit the wall. "Why do you need me?"

"The ability to transform into a wolf at will. That's an ability we could use," He said as men walked past him.

She growled viciously as the men roughly grabbed her arms & jerked her into the hallway. The moment one of them loosened their grip to adjust, Wolfie pulled her arm away & used the leverage caused by the second man to swing to the other side of him. She shifted her weight, causing him to turn & smash into the wall.

The other man made a grab for her, only to be met with a knee to the throat. Wolfie jumped & planted her feet on Boss Man's chest, forcing him to the ground, in which she used the momentum to leap over him & take off running.

Blue eyes shot open only to see black. Was she blind? No, she was in a bag; she could feel it on her palms. A body bag to be exact. She clawed at the bag until she could rip it open & sit up.

Dy was sitting in a morgue since it was cold & the person next to her was clearly dead. Other black bags lined the numerous racks that lined the walls of the room.

Her hands quickly went to her torso where they had cut her open, only to find the wounds healed, not even a scar remained. Dy looked around until she spotted a pair of black pants & a white shirt resting on the counter, exactly like the ones she was wearing when she was first taken to this place.

She pulled herself from the bag & fell on the floor from lack of balance. "Sonnova bitch…" She groaned slowly getting to her feet. Dy slowly jerked the clothes on & finally walked to the door. Locked. "Just my luck…" She muttered, reaching over & grabbing a chair. She gripped the legs & swung as hard as she could at the glass viewing window.

The glass dented in, meaning it was made of Plexiglas, but the frame itself tore out of its place in the wall & smashed against the wall on the other side of the hall. "Holy shit," She flexed her fingers & punched the door. That resulted in the heavy duty door breaking off its hinges & clashing with the opposite wall. "What the… My powers are back? But I thought…" She just shrugged

Red lights flashed as an alarm went off. A voice came on over the intercom repeating, "Containment breach: Escaped test subjects. Warning: Containment breach. Escaped test subjects; highly dangerous." She tore out of the room & into a particularly dark hallway. Her back pressed against the wall as flashlight beams immediately fell on her & she was staring down the barrel of a gun held by a security guard in full riot gear armor. "Sir! I've located one of the targets!" He reported into his radio.

Using her hands, she pushed off the white tile wall & tore through another room & into another hallway, knocking over a table with various hospital toolls that stood in her way.

Wolfie darted through plastic covering the entrance to a hallway & around a corner with at least 4 guards on her tail. She continued down that hall & slammed against a set of doors. She fumbled with the doorknobs, hearing the men get closer & the moment a shot was fired (shattering the window on the door), she threw the doors open & continued to bolt in a desperate attempt to escape the men with guns.

Dy nearly crashed into a sliding Plexiglas door that she guessed led to her freedom, meaning the front hall since it was the only doors with the word 'Biohazard' on it. She tried to pry it open with her fingers, only to have the doors on the other side open & 5 guards come through. She looked at her chest to see a red dot resting about where her heart would be. A few more joined. "Freeze!" One man shouted holding his hand up to signal her to freeze, just in case she was deaf.

Her legs would not move at that exact moment & it wasn't until they were about 5 feet from her did her legs decide to allow her to spin around & run for her life as they opened fire on her. "Have to find another way!" She shouted more to herself, unknown to the fact that Wolfie was running for her life as well.

That was, until Wolfie came bursting through a set of double doors. "Wolfie!" Dy cried out, grabbing a hold of the girl's hand & pulling her toward a set of glass sliding doors with caution tape spread across it in an 'X'. Dy quickly pried them open with her hands & shoved the young she-wolf through. She quickly shut the doors just as the guards came around the corner, about to fire on them in one last attempt to annihilate them. Bulletproof glass. Thank god for hospital security!

Wolfie clutched her knees leaning against the wall panting heavily from the sprint for her life & the adrenaline rush dying down. Dy quickly moved up to the girl & clutched her shoulders, leading her to the front door. "We're not free yet," She said pushing open the cracked glass doors that read 'Emergency Care' across it.

They moved their hands to shield their eyes from the sunlight that remained from the current sunset. "Freedom…" Wolfie muttered grabbing Dy's hand.

"Yeah. We gotta keep running though," Dy said gripping the girl's hand tightly.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. Anywhere, but here. Let's go," She answered pulling the girl with as they began their sprint away from the facility once again.


	31. The Hunt is ON like DONKEY KONG!

Dymond: Ah! Another chapter while I stare at my friend Zac 'Zar/Marly''s senior pictures! The man is like my little brother! And seeing him smile is a PRIVILAGE! I must not take these things for granted! He's single if anyone is interested!

Zar: STOP ADVERTISING ME!

Dy: Sorry Marly! Don't hurt me!

Zar: You're lucky that you're Axel… -stalks away-Wolfie: Well, that was really interesting…

Damon: Why do you call him Zar?

Dy: Because one day the chief of Tech Crew accidentally hit the 'r' on the keyboard & so his nametag ended up being 'Zar ******' (insert last name there) & normally it's Zac instead of Zachary. So, we've called him Zar or Marly ever : Now, why Marly?Dy: Because in our group, he's Marluxia just as I'm Axel & my twin Maggie is Xion & my best friend Desi is Zexion, etc. That's why I call him Marly. ON WITH THE STORY!

Edit: THERE FIXED! Stupid technology! The document for this was completely fine, but on here it went completely SPAZZO! Oh well, now it's fixed & people can ready it normally!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are sometimes called Pedro!)

They didn't know how long they've been running, but Wolfie was on her last leg, nearly out of breath & feeling , she tripped over her own feet & slammed into the ground, almost unconscious. "Wolfie!" Dy cried out rushing back to the fallen girl.

"I-I can't…"

"Wolfie… We have to keep moving or they'll catch up."

"I'm not like you, though, Angra! I can't run without getting tired. I can just turn into a wolf…" She roughly grabbed the collar around her neck, "Which that little ability was taken away by this stupid thing! I'm useless!"

Dy grabbed the girl's hands & squeezed them. "Hey, you managed to escape the facility we were both locked in with no problem. She fingered the collar around Wolfie's neck & said, "I'll see what I can do to get this thing off. But as I said, we have to keep moving. We're still on the highway. There's bound to be a town up ahead if we just keep going. Get on my back."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get on my back," Dy laughed, "I can carry you, no problem." Wolfie nodded, but when she went to crawl on the older girl's back, she spotted red.

"D-Dy? You're bleeding..." She gasped lightly touching the graze wound on the girl's side.

"Huh?" She lifted her arm to see the wound Wolfie was prodding at. "Well, would you look at that. When did I get this?"

"It looks like a bullet graze," Wolfie said wiping some of the blood away with her shirt. "You got hurt... Because of me..."

Dy shook her head. "No, I probably got this before I ran into you. I was being chased by a few guards on my 'sprint-for-my-life'. One of the bullets probably grazed me & I didn't even notice. Stop beating yourself up for something that couldn't have possibly been your fault. Look, it's already healing." Wolfie looked at the wound & noticed the skin was already starting to knit itself together. It was a slightly disturbing sight. "Now get on my back."

She carefully climbed up on to her back. Dy shifted her so she could get a good hold of her legs & continued in the general direction they were traveling.

~~~~(Woot!)

"I WANT THEM FOUND! Do you all understand?" Boss Man bellowed over the fairly decent group of B.S.A.A & police officers. He walked over & grabbed Joseph's flak jacket pulling him in closer, "You let that whore of a mother go, then Mr. Vickers will die!"

Joseph's eyes widened at the thought of Brad. Joe had no choice but to submit to the order. Carlos placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "You're overstepping your bounds!" Leon shouted stepping through the crowd.

"Am I?"

Leon grabbed the man's collar. "You're just an employee of the B.S.A.A, you have no jurisdiction over the police officers nor do you have the power to disregard president's orders! Dymond, Dani & Wolfie were given a grant by the President of the United States to carry on as citizens of the United States! Wolfie was assigned to live with me, Danielle was given a job in the labs for god's sake & Dy was to go home with Jack Krause. You have no right to arrest Jack & put a hit out on the two girls!"

"Those girls are criminals now."

"Under what grounds? Because Dymond decided that she didn't want her powers? Because Danielle didn't want to do your twisted experiments? Because Wolfie can change into a wolf? Because they refused to hand over their blood & expertise for your illegal experimentation which is well within their right as citizens of the United States?"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Leon pulled a piece of paper with the president's seal etched into it. "Bradley Haws, you are hereby under arrest for murder, attempted murder, illegal experimentation, kidnapping & treason." (HA! Boss Man has a name now! I used the name of the president of my psycho grandmother's Mormon church since I hate that bastard so much!)

"Like hell I am." A shot rang out & Leon crumpled to the ground with Haws holding the smoking gun.

"Leon!" A few of his friends cried out rushing to aid him.

"Stay back!" Haws shouted pointing the gun the people who stepped forward to aid Leon. "Anyone who touches him gets a bullet to the head."

"You've lost it…" Maggie muttered, her hand itching to grab her gun & shoot Haws. "You've fucking lost it!"

"Oh, but my dear Magdalena, quite the contrary, I'm perfectly sane. You've lost it for protecting those abominations."

"They're people, you sick bastard!" Carlos argued drawing his gun.

Boss Man pointed his gun at the downed Kennedy, "Your friend is still alive & can be saved. Do you not want that to be possible?" Carlos hesitated before putting his gun away regretfully. "Good boy." He pulled the trigger & shot Leon in the leg. It took everything they had not to run to Leon's side at the scream of pain he emitted. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Now, FIND THEM!"

~~~~(Woot?)

About 3 hours of walking later, they finally decided to stop at a small motel in the middle of nowhere it seemed. They could see a small town in the distance, but Wolfie was too exhausted to make the trip. "Let's get a room. We'll head into town tomorrow & hope they don't find us. Let's get some sleep," Dy suggested heading for the front office building. "Wait here."

Dy headed inside & nearly stumbled at the heavy smell of pot. The desk attendant scrambled to hide his week while stammering out, "H-Hello! Welcome! Are you i-in need of a r-room?"

"Yes, but please sir: My friend & I have no money. Our parents kicked us out for being lesbians! Please, have mercy," Dy fibbed, busting out the 'helpless damsel' card.

The boy pondered for a moment. "I don't know…"

"And I promise I won't tell your supervisor that I caught you smoking pot."

"Done!" He handed the girl the key to room smile & thanked him before leaving the front office.

Wolfie stood up from the steps & asked, "You got a key?"

"Yep!"

"How did you get the key when we have no money?"

"Well, _hunny_, we're a lesbian couple who was just kicked out by our parents after we confessed we were lesbians to them!" Dy smiled cheerfully as Wolfie's jaw dropped.

"WE'RE WHAT?"


	32. Rita & Kevin

Dymond: Another chapter of Resident Lunatic! Wolfie & Dy are on the run & Boss Man has a name now! Bradley Haws as I said is the name of the president of my psycho grandmother's church & I hate that bastard with everything I have. So yeah, I'm making him the bad guy. Bwahahaha! There's not much for a Comment Top today, so I'm just going to get on with the story! And I'm running out of witty banter. I'll think of something later. Wolfie & Damon, my longest reviewers & dear friends, TAKE IT AWAY!

And I've been noticing I've been bringing in more & more of the Resident Evil: Outbreak characters & minor Redshirt characters that survive Raccoon City, but

Wolfie & Damon: ON WITH THE STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles have been with me a LOT longer than any of my stories ever posted on here)

Leon groaned as he finally awoke to a white room. "I suddenly know what Dy feels..." He moaned sitting up slowly. He glanced down at his chest to see his bullet wounds sewed shut & his leg was in a cast. The damn bullet went through his bone...

"How are you feeling?" He heard the familiar voice of Rebecca ask.

He looked up at the young woman & said, "Like a million bucks..."

"You're lucky Boss Man allowed us to help you, but..."

"Not without becoming his pawns." Rebecca nodded.

"And he knows about Billy. He found out that Bradley Coen is really Billy Coen, ex-marine, ex-death row convict."

"Damn..."

"All I know is: Dy & Wolfie had better be running like the wind. If they get caught... I think I'm gonna kill them!" Rebecca exclaimed sitting next to Leon on a chair.

"For once, I agree."

~~~~(Woot)

"Where are we?" Wolfie asked a little agitated that they had been traveling with no car for the past 4 hours in blistering heat.

They quickly found out that they were in Nevada due to a nearby road sign & pamphlets from the motel, but where exactly in Nevada, they didn't know. Until they came across a road sign that said 'Baker'.

A small town with a population of less than 400 people, Baker became the perfect place for older people to retire, or in the case of why they're there, to help survivors of Raccoon City cope with the feeling of lose & remain under the radar. This is just the girl Dy wants to see! Now they stood outside a building with a neon sign that said 'Rita's Bar' with a show girl flashing the patrons as they walked past. "I don't like that sign…" Wolfie muttered as Dy pushed open the door.

"I know. I keep telling her to change it. Does she listen? Nope!" She laughed looking over the bar for the woman Dy was here for. "Rita?" No answer. "RITA!" She shouted louder which was answered with a loud crash & a short curse flying from the lips of David.

"For the love of… This had better be fucking good for me to be bothered at… 6:40 in the morning!" Rita stomped out into the bar front & paused. "D-Dymond? Great, now I'm seeing ghosts. Okay, God or whoever is controlling my life; I promise to lay off the whiskey. If this some kind of ghostly intervention from the Ghost of Zombie Past, I'll stop drinking altogether." She rambled pacing the length of the counter.

"Rita?" Dy questioned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, Ghost of Zombie Past, I'm an alcoholic. I understand that now!" She turned her attention to Wolfie, "And what spirit are you? Ghost of Zombie Future." Rita for sure did not recover from the whole ordeal like the others have. Of course that's what she gets for hiding out in Baker, Nevada.

"Rita!" Dy grabbed her face with one hand, resulting in it making fishy lips. "I'm real. Wolfie's real. And we need help."

Rita shook her face free & ran a hand down her face. "Okay, I guess this is an alcohol dream, so I'll play along."

"What the hell happened to you, Rita?" Dy asked grabbing her shoulders.

Rita shrugged & said, "I guess after me & Ryman escaped & left Marvin behind, it hasn't been the same. I can still **see** Marvin…"

"We're getting help from a crazy chick?" Wolfie questioned her friend who nodded reluctantly.

"Who else is going to help to escaped experiments/convicts?"

"The mafia?"

"True, but unless you know a Don, I'm not risking getting shot up."

"It's not like you can die."

"But you can."

"Touché."

Rita interrupted the twos' little banter by asking, "Wait, you're escaped what?"

"Look, our boss went a little nuts & since me & Wolfie are freaks of science, they decided to see if they could pass our powers on to their soldiers. Why? Because Boss Man is power hungry like that."

"Powers?" Dy sighed & punched the nearest wall, leaving a decent size hole in it, making Rita yelp & back away. "Okay, okay, I believe you. But why do you need my help? Kevin would be a better helper then me…"

"Wait… Kevin's here?" Dy asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. Police station down the street. Still wanted to be a cop after that whole ordeal. Don't know why…" Rita stated holding her chin.

"Thank you, crazy lady! We'll leave you now!" Dy exclaimed.

"By Alcohol Illusions!" She called after them as Dy & Wolfie fled out the door.

"So… Who's Kevin?"

"Kevin Ryman is his name. He used to be a police officer in Raccoon City. The man is too good to be healthy. He always wants to help people, no matter who they are or what they did to him. Anyways, I told him how to escape the city in time since I didn't know we were going to escape via underground train."

"Ah. You seem to know everyone that escaped Raccoon City."

"Not many people did, though. Like 95% of the population turned into flesh-hungry zombies, so survivors were rare & hard to come by," Dy explained as they neared the police station.

Wolfie grabbed her arm, preventing Dy from entering the building. "Wait, what if they've informed the police about us?"

"They haven't."

"How do you know?"

"Because if there's anything I know about that sexist bastard Boss Man Haws, it's that he has too much of an ego to tell anyone that two women escaped under his jurisdiction. So he's probably stolen the B.S.A.A members & members of his squadron to hunt us down all across America."

"And that actually makes sense."

"Can we go pay a visit to Kevin now?"

"Yeah."


	33. Are you kidding me & thank you Kevin!

Dymond: Chapter 32 of Resident Lunatic! Woot! Also check out my new story 'No Rest for the Wicked' which is an Assassin's Creed story with OCs created by me & a few select friends due to that fact that these inserts are HARD to do with so many people, imagine trying to do it with ASSASSIN'S CREED which doesn't have many important characters to begin with. A lot of people have fallen off the face of the earth & I'm debating whether or not to burn a house down with them in it to make it so much easier on my brain... Which is becoming fried by the way.

Wolfie: It's okay. We know you try your best!

Damon: Yeah!

Kridex: We understand completely!

Dymond: Well, without further adieu, ON WITH THE STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles will always be here to amuse you all)

"This is it?"

"This is it."

"This is seriously the best you can do?"

"Yes."

"No big mansion in the middle of bumblefuck no where?"

"Nope."

"Underground facility?"

"Nope."

"A private jet that never runs out of fuel?"

"Again, no."

"This is a little disappointing."

Wesker sighed & ran a hand through his hair that still had yet to feel the familiar slickness of his favorite hair gel. "This is only temporary until we make a few more allies. We would have used the mansion in the middle of bumblefuck nowhere, but they scouted out all my hideouts. This is the only one they haven't found."

Dani just sighed & looked over the little shack in the middle of the woods that Wesker had brought her to. It looked like one gust of wind would blow it down & for a moment she thought she was in a fucked up version of the Three Little Pigs; only she's more than likely either running with the wolf or the wolf is Boss Man.

When they entered the little shack, there wasn't much & much to her dismay, only one small bed sitting in the corner looking like if a child sat on it it would break into a thousand little pieces. The stove was a wood stove & next to it was a table that could barely fit two people who wanted to enjoy a simple meal despite the 4 chairs. There was a dresser for any belongings someone would have brought with them, but even that was tiny & would probably hold no more that a few shirts & pairs of pants.

"You had millions upon millions of dollars at your disposal, but you couldn't furnish this little shack with some underground shack like you did the school house?"

"Didn't think I would ever use it. I figured they'd never find the other ones or I'd be brutally killed before I ever would have to use this place," Wesker explained, sitting down at one of the chairs surrounding the table.

Dani again sighed & said, "Alright. But I get the bed. You can sleep on the table."

"Bitch."

~~~~(Woot!)

Kevin's house was a little on the small side with his pathetic salary working at the police station, but it was enough for one man. With the addition of the two women in his house, the house felt a little cramped. It was also a little awkward since Kevin had a few posters of busty women hanging on the living room walls where the girls were sitting now.

Typically when he knew he was either going to bring a woman home or a woman was coming over, he'd hide them in the hallway closet, but having the woman who he thought was dead show up at his work place begging for help was not something he could predict would happen so he could hide the posters.

"What do you think her bra size is?" He heard Dymond ask her companion, no doubt staring down one of his posters.

Kevin nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking to calm his nerves. "I don't know. C? No. They seem a little smaller," Her companion, Wolfie, answered.

"Maybe a 32C. 36B at the least," Dy mused before there was a pause. "Hey she's got a name! 'Candy'? How original."

"Candy is seriously an overused stripper name."

"No denying that."

"OKAY!" Kevin called out stepping back into the living room. "Now, how to make sure you both remain out of Haws' grasp."

"Is there any way you can help us?"

Kevin sighed, "I'm not sure how much I can do, except help you continue on faster than on foot."

The keys to Kevin's car he had bought years ago were placed in Dy's hand. "You sure?"

"Of course. You helped me. Time to repay the debt."

Kevin jumped when Dy hugged him. "Thank you, Kevin."

Kevin just grinned & patted the poor girl's back. "No problem. Just stay alive will ya?


	34. The collar is off & homesick

Dymond: Another chapter of Resident Lunatic! Life seems to be going awesome! Another chapter; passed my MEPS & now when graduation comes around I'm off to Basic! Hurrah!

Damon: Congrats!

Wolfie: We're going to miss you...

Dymond: I know. But hey, you still get me for a few more months. I won't be leaving until June! On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles are coming with me to Basic for a while)

"Hold your breath!" Dy instructed holding the saw to the collar around Wolfie's neck.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is it could potentially behead you if I don't do it right."

"That's reassuring. Why can't you just break it off?"

"Bigger chance of me hurting you. Plus I think it's designed to hurt you if you pull on it. Better safe than sorry." Dy gave her a look that said, 'Don't argue with me.'

"O-Okay... Do your worse..." Wolfie flinched when she heard the saw come to life & inch toward her neck. When it started to scratch the surface, Wolfie shouted at Dy to stop. "I can't do it."

Dy turned off the hand saw & set it to the side. "Sorry. I'm sorry," She apologized hugging Wolfie's form. "I'm running out of ideas as to how we can get this stupid thing off."

Wolfie looked at Dy & said, "Just pull as hard as you can & as fast as you can."

"But what if-"

"This thing isn't getting off by sitting here. To prevent any potential beheading on my part, just pull really fast."

Dy swallowed the saliva that built up in her mouth & placed her fingers around the collar. "Ready?" Wolfie squeezed her eyes shut & nodded. "Here goes..." She tightened her grip. "Nothing!" She gave one good tug & the thing snapped apart. It was away from Wolfie's neck at the exact moment blades shot out from the collar & sliced/stabbed up Dy's hands forcing her to drop the collar.

"Dy! I'm so sorry!" Wolfie cried grabbing the girl's hands.

Dy reassured she was fine as the wounds already started to heal. "Collar's off at least."

Wolfie smacked the girl across the head for worrying her & making her feel bad unintentionally. "So now what?"

"Well, the collar's off so we just keep running. And in case there's a tracker on this," Dy turned & hurled the piece of metal as far as her inhuman strength would let her into the woods next to the road they were stopped on. "Now, we need to get moving."

Back into the car they went to the next gas station to fill up using a credit card that they were using for their credit card scam. Companies just send you the credit card, just give a false card until it maxed out, then ditch it & apply for another one. And they totally learned about it from TV, but who cares: It works.

~~~~(Woot!)

Dani finished making their breakfast which consisted of powdered eggs & powdered milk & set the small table they were forced to share. Wesker was currently out looking for more wood for the stove leaving her alone to think/talk to herself.

More often than naught, she found herself thinking of her friends, her family, her husband & how she could hope to return to how things were. The government couldn't just turn a blind eye to Haws insanity as he used possibly thousands of dollars to track them, to fund illegal experimentation, & the attempted murder of many government officials, but then she realized that it had always been that way.

Besides, Haws more than likely had everyone under his thumb ready to be squashed if one spoke out. She could only pray & hope that they were all alive & well as she sat in fear of what could come.

~~~~(Woot!)

Kevin's back slammed against the wall, forcing him to let out a choked gasp from the breath being knocked out of him. "Where. Are. They?" Haws growled; his hands around Kevin's throat.

Kevin coughed & clawed at the wrists. "Wh-Who?" He choked out struggling to stay conscious. His head was slammed against the wall very hard.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! The girls! I know they were through here. Witnesses say that they arrived at the police station asking for you & you left with them. Now, where are they?"

Joseph stepped forward & said, "Uh... Sir, I think you're being a little-"

"SHUT UP FROST!"

Joseph shot back & kept his mouth shut. Brad placed a hand on his shoulder & gave him a look that said 'Don't push it'. Joseph nodded reluctantly. Kevin finally said, "Look, they're long gone. They have a vehicle so they're no longer on foot! Let go!"

After a straggled cry of pain, it was Kevin's turn to crumple to the floor. Haws had apparently stabbed him in the stomach deeming the cop useless to finding the 'fugitives'.

Joseph couldn't take it anymore.

He shot forward & tackled Haws to the ground, slamming his fist multiple times across Haws' face. "Fuck you! Fuck this search! Fuck your authority!" Joseph shouted adding a few more punches. "You're supposed to be fucking under arrest, but here you are holding the button to a nuke over us forcing us to be your little slaves, but no more!"

Brad quickly moved over to Kevin, pressing his hands on the wound in his abdomen. It wouldn't be fatal if they just got him to the hospital quick.

"I think it's time…," Joseph got one handcuff around Haws' wrists. "…that this is put to an end." The second handcuff was secured & Haws was forced to his feet. "You," Joseph pointed to one jumpy recruit that was forced to come along. "Call a bus & call the president. Tell the president that Haws has been arrested so have his agents prepare a nice cell for him."

Joseph let out a held breath from the outburst that ended with Haws on the floor; the adrenaline rush finally wearing down. The medics on the team shooed Brad away as they quickly moved to perform at least basic first aid on Kevin's bullet wound

Brad looked at him & asked, "So now what? We have no idea where Dani, Wesker, mom & Wolfie are. How are we supposed to get the message to them that they're safe to return now?"

Joseph pulled his bandana off his head & rubbed his dirty blonde hair with one hand. "I don't know, Chickenheart… I don't know. Let's just hope they get to a TV within the next few days."


	35. The Final Chapter: A mother's rage

Dymond: Another chapter! Holy hell! After what seems like months! I am so sorry people, I've been working hard on No Rest for the Wicked that it seemed to consume me. But with my recent purchase of Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City & reserving Resident Evil 6, my attention span has switched back to Resident Evil & to this. Again, I'm so sorry! I promise 2 chapters at the least within the next day or so. Here's the first!

Oh & you guys have me until DECEMBER now. A little annoyed since I've been waiting for so long to leave & now they finally tell me the date I'm leaving for Basic. Trying to get the date pushed up to like November or something.

And this'll probably be one of the last chapters I do for Resident Lunatic until Resident Evil 6 comes out. Should I start having our favorite couples have kids. I know Jack & Story!Dymond aren't. They already have 4 boys. And who knows what Dymond's virus would do to the poor kid.

Nah... I'd face too many repercussions for it. I've already knocked Dani up once in a totally unrelated story. Not again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The squiggles will never threaten to stab you & in fact, cannot speak. In the event that the squiggles does speak, the author urges you to disregard its advice) (virtual cookie for guessing the reference right)

"Dy, I want to go home…" Wolfie informed as she laid her head on the table. The car engine had more or less exploded on them while they were driving to the next state, so they had no choice but to walk until they found shelter till dark.

That shelter came in the form of an abandoned farmhouse in the middle of nowhere that had a busted 'For Sale' sign in the front completely engulfed in uncut grass. The house still held a few canned goods, enough to last them a few days, but it was unsure of just how much of it was still good. Beggars can't be choosers though.

"I know, Wolfie. All we can do is run & hope."

"We need a vacation after this..."

"If you don't end up dead."

Wolfie shot her a look but refrained from saying something stupid that would incriminate her intelligence like 'What about you?' The woman was seemingly immortal so it would have been a very stupid question. "Where would you go?"

"Me? I would take Jack & the boys on a cruise. Just so I could stand at the front reenacting that scene from Titanic."

Wolfie laughed, "Jack being Jack!"

Dy also let out a laugh, realizing her choice in men with the name 'Jack'. "As much as I think Leonardo Dicaprio is attractive, I'd sleep with Jack first. Then maybe consider Leo."

"You'd choose Jack over Leonardo?"

"Yep."

"I worry about you."

"Hey, I'm into scars. Leo has none visible to be a sex god to me. Jack on the other hand..."

Wolfie threw her hands up, "Okay, too much information!"

Dy scoffed & pushed one of her hands down. "Wimp. What would you do?"

Wolfie leaned her head back against the table once more, thinking. "I don't know. Leon told me about his trip to Ireland once. It was for a mission but he couldn't get over how beautiful the country was. Maybe I'll see Ireland with Leon."

"Ireland does sound nice. Always wanted to live there since apparently some of my ancestors are from Ireland, but I'm too Southern to even think about it. I'd just get horribly made fun of by our neighbors."

The conversation trailed off after a little bit of plotting the destruction of Dymond's fake neighbors in Ireland. Wolfie wandered around the little home watching as her feet made footprints in the dust. She started to open random doors she would come across. Then she made a discovery after she opened up the closet.

"Hey! Found something!" She called happily picking up the contraption. A radio. "Maybe we could see what the news is saying about us."

"Knowing Haws, he hasn't gone to the media, but it's worth a shot!" Dy called back, still having yet to move from her seat at the table. Wolfie wandered her way back into the kitchen & set the radio on the table. "Battery powered. Wonder if it still works."

She turned the device towards her & pressed the power button. The radio sputtered to life, much to their relief & were immediately met with static. "Let's see..." Dy twisted the knob for a few moments before she came across the news channel.

_"...arrested today for attempted murder of a government agent, a police officer in Baker, Nevada & disorderly conduct with the gross misuse of his status as a commanding officer in the B.S.A.A. Official reports are hazy, but it would appear that Haws was illegally using the forces of both the police force & the agents in the B.S.A.A to track & kill someone who is on the run for their life, with good reason, too. Bradley Haws has been taken into custody by B.S.A.A Agent Joseph Frost..."_ The radio cut out for a moment, but after a swift smack from Wolfie, it cut back in. _"When questioned about the nature of Haws' attacks on these men, Agent Frost gave no answer, only that 'Haws doesn't take rejection well'. We will keep you posted. Until then enjoy the next song!"_ Some really bad pop song started to play crackly through the old speakers & Dy shut it off almost violently.

Dymond & Justin Bieber did not get along.

"Did you hear that? They got him!" Wolfie smiled grabbing Dymond's wrist & excitedly shook it.

"Yeah. Think we can go home now?"

"Yeah! I think so!"

"Let's make our way to the next town & find a payphone & beg someone for loose change!"

They made it the next city in record time (on what time card? don't ask) & quickly begged an elderly lady for any change she could spare for the payphone under the guise that they were desperately trying to call a tow truck. The woman graciously gave them the coins necessary for the payphone & bid them a good day.

Wolfie wandered inside the small gas station seeing as they had a little extra to maybe get a little snack off the 25 cent rack. She turned her gaze to the TV where she could see the story the radio was talking about with Haws, but instead the headlines said "FEDERAL PRISONER ESCAPES CAR".

"Shit..." She cussed motioning the store clerk to turn up the volume.

_"Haws, using a concealed weapon, shot his government escorts before escaping the car, taking hostage Agent Bradley Vickers, leaving a letter behind for an Agent Dymond Strong telling the agent to meet him in a warehouse. The location though has been neglected. He is considered armed & dangerous..."_

Wolfie quickly threw a few quarters on the counter to pay for the Rainbow Brownies & bolted out the door. "Dy! Dy! We have a problem!" She called just as Dy was about to use the payphone.

"What? What's going on?" She asked placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Haws escaped! He left a message this time saying to meet him in a warehouse. I don't know which-"

"I know which one he's talking about. He took my son hostage. Time to make this bastard pay in blood."

~~~~(Woot!)

Dani stood up after the news had switched to commercial & pulled Wesker off from the table in his attempt to take a small nap. "We're going!" She announced, knowing full well what warehouse Haws was going to.

"What where?"

"We have to kill Haws! He's got Chickenshit & is challenging Dy outright. Instead of chasing, he's going to lure her out & you know she's going to save her son regardless of where she is."

"I didn't even know she escaped," Wesker said slipping his gloves back on.

Dani gestured to the TV & said, "Well apparently she did & now Haws had Chickenshit. We have to go help."

~~~~(Woot!)

The warehouse wasn't the biggest in comparison to some of the warehouses they'd seen, but it was big enough to conceal a murder or two. "And a real-life version of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre will begin shortly," Dy muttered as they moved toward the only open door in the whole area.

"This is clearly a trap..." Wolfie said looking around & only spotting the cop car that Haws would have stolen, meaning the man is here.

"Oh, I know."

Wolfie shifted into her wolf form & growled low at the stench of blood that flooded her senses. "You smell that, too, huh?" Dy questioned, picking up the metallic scent that only came with blood. "Can you tell whose?"

Wolfie whimpered a little, giving a little sign that it wasn't Haws', but Brad's. "Dammit..." She looked around the door for any sign of a trap before stepping in, deeming it safe enough.

She was quick to spot Brad chained to one of the many posts that was used as support for the building & sure enough, his head was bleeding & it was apparent that he was unconscious. "He hurt my baby," Dymond growled before shouting, "Well! I'm here, Haws! Come out & face me like a man!" She spread her arms out, like she was giving Haws a clear shot at her.

Haws stepped out from his hiding place, a gun already trained on the super-human. Compared to how he normally looked, Haws looked like he just walked out of Hell twice; his clothes, his hair, his hygiene in general was disheveled & he reeked of something indescribable from something in the warehouse. "So, that's your big plan at killing me? A gun?" Dy questioned as Wolfie growled dangerously low.

"Not to kill you." The gun was moved until it was trained on Brad who was starting to stir. "To kill him if you do something stupid."

"You really want to play this game?" Dy questioned taking a threatening step towards him.

Haws stepped back & said, "Ah, ah, ah! One more step & he dies!"

Dy just laughed. "You obviously do not know a lot about me, Haws. You probably only know that I'm super-human & whatnot. Not WHAT I can handle. If you're going to take the shot, do it now!"

"You want your little Vickers to die? Hear that Vickers? She wants you to die."

"Oh, he's not dying."

A gunshot rang out & the bullet tore through Dymond's upper body & straight into Haws chest. The man stumbled back for a moment, gaping down at the hole in his chest before crumpling, hitting the ground with a solid thud.

"Well, that was slightly lame," Dani commented making her appearance with a rifle slung over her shoulder. "You okay, Dy?"

Dy hissed as the hole in her chest closed up slowly, but fairly quickly. "That's going to smart for a bit, but I'll live." She then turned her attention to Brad who wheezed pathetically. "Brad!" She assumed her worried-sick-mother-mode & dashed over to her little boy. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad did he? Want mommy to give him a few more shots as payback?" She reached around the man & broke the chains with relative ease. She pulled Brad into a tight hug Brad moved his arms around his mother & held back a cry of relief.

Dani dug around in Haws' jacket & located Brad's phone. Hitting speed-dial 3, she waited for Leon's voice to ring out. _"Kennedy."_

"Leon, it's Dani."

_"Dani! Where the hell are you guys? Haws has Brad! I think Dy might go after him & get herself killed."_

"We know. We're standing with them now. Brad's safe & Haws' dead & Dy's still alive."

Leon paused for a moment at the news & asked, _"Really?"_

"Yep. Stone-cold dead. Want me to shoot him a few more times to be sure?"

_"No that won't be necessary_," Leon said. _"Okay, we'll send someone to pick you up in a few hours."_

"We'll be waiting. Don't be surprised if we're playing a mean game of jenga. Well, we'll see you soon! Oliveira out." Dani hung up & stuffed the phone in her back pocket. She watched Dy stroke Brad's hair as he nestled into her chest for some comfortable sleep, happy his mother was safe & with him.

"We can finally go home," Dani muttered, still not believing it herself.

"More like: You'll go home. I'll return to a cell. And rather happily too," Wesker corrected, folding his hands behind his back.

"Why happily?"

"Because then I'll know Haws isn't the one insisting on tests. I'll just live out the rest of my life in peace & quiet. I have no illusion of freedom, Danielle, I know what I've done. There is much I must repay to the people I've hurt. Especially..." Wesker trailed off.

"Especially?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

It wasn't until several hours later that they perked up at the sound of an SUV pulling in. It pulled into the open door of the warehouse that Dani had opened for them before it came to a full stop. Jack was the first person out of the car & he immediately jogged over to Dy & Brad, kissing Dy full on the mouth & touching Brad's hair.

Dani nearly screamed when Carlos rushed up to her & wrapped his arms quickly around her waist, lifting her into the air & spinning her around. Wesker held out his wrists for a few agents to slap handcuffs on him & quietly got into the back of the second SUV that showed up.

Brad was loaded on to an ambulance that followed the SUVs & Jack & Dy went with him to the hospital while Dani & Wolfie were taken home. Wolfie leapt out of the SUV in wolf form & bounded up to Leon knocking him off his feet as she nuzzled his face happily.

Within the months to follow, Jack had proposed to Dy during her birthday party & both were married a few weeks later, a quick ceremony & nothing elaborate like they two preferred.

Even Wolfie & Leon started to date each other, the routine falling easily in their home lives.

Damon hid from the rest who he had started to date, except for William since he worked with the man closely. They mostly did it for Leon's sake since the man didn't know that Damon was dating the very girl he rescued some odd years ago from a dilapidated city named after a common rodent that dug through the trash.

All in all, everything was finally back to normal. No one lost their marbles in the process, well, except for Bradley Haws, but he doesn't count.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Squiggles appreciate the reviews & love it has received)

Dymond: Well, that's the end of Resident Lunatic. And with the new release of Resident Evil 6, there will be a sequel to this in the making. Maybe a few one-shots until I play the game several times over. And yes, Damon gets a little love too! No one is left in the dust here. I've always planned for Leon to be with Wolfie since everyone knows my absolute hatred of Ada & my extreme dislike of Claire, so to Cleon for people. Bah! Not in my story!

Damon: It's Sherry, isn't it?

Dymond: You caught me.

Wolfie: I'll be looking forward to the next one right? It'll come faster than this did?

Dymond: NO PROMISES! Peace, love & nuclear warfare! I'm out!


End file.
